


protector :: .c.r.b.

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: the start of a very paranormal trip





	1. Secrets

Asia looked up from her spot on the couch as the front door opened.

“Asia?” She heard Jake yell, she stood and made her way over to the front door.

“Asia Bear!” Colby slurred, leaning against the wall as Jake took off his shoes.

“Hey,” she greeted her best friend cautiously, then turned her attention to Jake. “What happened?”

“Colby has had a bit too much to drink, figured it was time for him to come home,” he replied.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re still at the party..” Jake was out of the house before she could ask any more questions.

“I think I’m gonna puke.”

That statement snapped Asia out of her head and into the present. She quickly wrapped an arm around Colby, helping him into the bathroom.

She rubbed his back gently, knowing how much her best friend hated being sick. When he was finished, she reached under the sink for mouth wash, twisting off the cap and passing it to him.

“Okay, let’s get you upstairs,” she put the bottle back once he was done, and helped him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Asia sat on the edge of the bed, handing Colby a glass of water and aspirin from the bedside table.

“How much did you drink?” She asked.

“Four.”

“Four what?”

“I don’t know,” Colby laughed to himself. She suppressed a small laugh of her own and took the glass back.

“Okay. I’m going to get you a cold rag, I’ll be right back,” she said and left to the bathroom and wet a rag in the sink with cold water.

“You should’ve come along,” Colby muttered when Asia made it back into his bedroom.

“You know I’m not big on parties,” She responded, placing the cool, damp rag on his forehead.

“I know. ’S just not the same without you,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. 

“You need to get some sleep. So please try.” She turned off the light and left the room.

A quiet “love you” came out of the dark, and she stopped, leaning against the doorway. She reminded herself that her friend was drunk and would forget everything he had said the night before when the next morning came.

“NIght, Colbs.”

Asia sat out in the back of the house in a lawn chair, drawing a long hit from her vape and puffing it out in rings. Speaking to herself. “Jake the babysitter my ass.”

“Hey, Asia! Need your help again!” Jake bellowed from the front door an hour later, partially leaning in because half of him looked like it was holding something outside the door. 

Exhaustedly, Asia made her way to the front door, slinging her brother Corey’s arm over her shoulder and walking him into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. She sat her mumbling brother on his bed and fetched the aspirin from the bathroom. 

“Sissy, you should have been there. Colby looked hot as fuck drinking,” Corey slurred. “I got some pictures, you wanna see?”

Asia pushed her brother’s phone screen away as she saw the color leave Corey’s face, then quickly pulled him to the bathroom as he doubled over and vomited twice. She flushed the toilet and led Corey back to his bedroom. Eventually handing him a water bottle and aspirin, then she left. 

Jake left Sam’s room with a matching expression on his face much like Asia’s. “That was dumb.”

-Asia’s POV-

“You’re telling me, mister ‘oh I’ll make sure they don’t overdrink’. My ass, Jake,” We both sat out on the back porch chairs and he took his own vape pen out of his pocket. 

“Your ass? Your ass is fine.” Jake blew the smoke from his vape. “Colby’s a dumbass since he hasn’t done anything to pursue you.”

“Pursue me? Jake, I’m not a toy. You sure you didn’t drink anything?”

“Okay, don’t play innocent. I know you think Colby’s hot, too,” Jake took another long draw and blew it out. “It’s obvious, you suck at being subtle.”

“He’s my best friend, Jake. It’s a different relationship,” I told him, sighing softly at my own regrets thinking about that label. Friends.

“Your loss, if I was gay I’d fuck Colby,” Jake said, making both of us laugh shortly after. “I didn’t mean it seriously. Don’t tell him I said that. God- I wouldn’t live it down. Ever.”

“My lips are sealed, dinosaur,” I used the nickname I’ve used for him since we were in high school back in Kansas. “Corey said he got pictures of Colby drinking.”

“I’ll get in and delete ‘em.” 

“I was just about to ask. He’d kill me if I tried,” I sighed softly, taking a hit of my cotton candy vape. A light laugh left my lips. “He said he took them for me because he looked hot drinking.”

“Did you see ‘em?” Jake asked, raising a brow in my direction. 

“Nah,” I watched him blow out a long trail of smoke and mumbled to myself. “Wish I had though, to be honest…”

“Heard that,” 

“Shut up,” I punched his shoulder. “Keep it.”

“Wasn’t gonna give it,” Jake shot a small smile my way. “I never have.”


	2. Breakable

I woke up to the most annoying thing in the universe. Aaron, one of my other roommates, screaming in a rage about a videogame he’s been playing probably all night. He was quiet for a minute and I closed my eyes again in hopes of getting back to sleep until he started yelling again. Frustratedly, I got out of bed and yanked my door open in a huff, only to be face to face with a shirtless and somewhat smiley Colby. 

I ignored the flustered blush on my face and watched as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. God, how in the world can someone look like such a king in just a pair of sweatpants? Jake emerged from Colby’s room and he raised his eyebrows in a smirk directed my way. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks grew darker. 

“You better not have said anything,” I mumbled. 

Thankfully, Jake shook his head. “No, I said I wouldn’t so I didn’t. But I did ask him if he was interested in anyone and he said yes… so…”

“Who?” I asked immediately, cringing internally at how desperate I sounded to hear the answer to my question. 

“Damn, Asia,” Jake snickered. “He didn’t tell me who, just said he was interested in someone.”

“Colby! We gotta get moving soon, buddy!” Sam yelled as he came up the stairs slowly, eyes on his phone screen. It’s honestly a miracle he didn’t fall up the stairs. As soon as he looked up though he saw Jake and me talking. “Oh, hey guys. Is Colby up? We’re supposed to leave for the airport in like, an hour.”

Almost as if on cue, Colby exited the bathroom and hesitated from moving forward, seeing Jake and me on either side of the hallway and Sam at the end of it. 

“There some kind of hallway meeting going on that I don’t know about?” Colby joked, his tired chuckle sending butterflies swarming into my stomach. It happens every time and I hate it. He looked at Sam, then his eyes widened. “Oh shit! The trip! Gimme like, ten minutes to get ready.”

“More like three! Colby, we gotta leave in an hour!” Sam told Colby before he closed his bedroom door. Sam’s eyes jumped from Colby’s closed door to my red face. He raised an eyebrow. “You good, Asia? You look like a baboon’s butt.”

“Thanks, attractive,” I said jokingly, earning a laugh from Jake and Sam. 

Jake, being who he is, had to add a tease. “It’s alright, Colby didn’t hear it, you’re in the clear.”

“Colby?” Sam smirked in my direction. I saw where this conversation was going and slammed myself behind my bedroom door. I heard a few more mumbles exchanged between the two boys outside my door, and it went silent. Jake closed his bedroom door and Sam went downstairs. 

About ten or so minutes went by and someone knocked on my door. I sat up in bed, making myself look decent, and replied. “Yeah, come in.”

Colby peeked his head into my room. “Hey, I just wanted to make sure I said thank you for taking care of me last night. Means a lot.”

“Yeah, it’s what friends do,” I told him, and he smiled awkwardly and closed my door and I heard him leave down the stairs. I sighed heavily and flopped face-first into my pillow. Groaning softly. “What the fuck am I doing?”

I spent most of the day in my bedroom, editing some videos of my own when my stomach growled demonically and demanded that I finally leave my desk chair and get something to eat. So, highly annoyed, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ignoring the dark-skinned boy sitting at the kitchen table. I know who he is, I just have no desire to speak to him. 

“Hey, Asia,” Taven said, coming up behind me and wrapping his skinny arms around my stomach. “You look fine as hell this morning.”

Taven is one of my brother Corey’s best friends. We used to kind of be a thing last year, but it was really just off and on sleeping with each other. Not really anything serious. I looked at the clock and shook my head. 

“Taven, it’s three in the afternoon,” I shoved him off of me with a light snicker. “It’s been what- a month? And you still can’t tell time right.”

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Taven grabbed my ass and I turned around to him and leaned up against the counter. “What?”

“Stop. I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work, what the hell are you even here for?” I asked him snarkily.

“Corey and I are gonna go film a prank on his channel. I’m just waiting for him to be ready,” Taven explained. 

“Okay… I don’t see how that requires you touching me?” I grabbed the bowl of cereal I had just prepared and turned away from him. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and roughly turned me around, sending my bowl off to the side, hitting the floor hard and, since it was glass, breaking into a million pieces. “Taven!!”

“What happened?!” Corey ran down the stairs and Taven immediately let go of my wrist and moved away from me. I huffed in anger and growled slightly as I answered my brother.

“Taven! Taven happened! But it’s fine. You go and film your video, I’ll clean this,” I ushered the two to the door. “Love you, Corey.”

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Corey hesitated. 

“Yes, I’m fine, just- just go. And Corey, please make sure when you come back, he isn’t with you.”

I closed the door behind Corey and went back to the kitchen, sighing heavily at the big mess on the hardwood kitchen floor. I got down on my hands and knees, careful of the glass, and used a paper towel to soak up as much of the milk as I could, when the front door opened again. Instead of the voice of either Taven or my brother like I was expecting, I was instead unfortunately treated to the sound of Colby and Sam’s voices. Deep in conversation obviously, but it ceased immediately seeing me trying to clean the mess on the floor. 

“Hey, Asia. You um- you want some help with that?” Sam asked me. 

“No,” I answered as I felt my face burn. “I’m fine, thank you though. Ah, fuck!”

Since I was barefoot, when I stood up glass embedded itself in my foot and it started bleeding almost immediately. Colby entered the kitchen with a towel and a broom and dustpan. He gave me a sympathetic smile and looked over at Sam. 

“Can you help her to the bathroom so she can get that looked at? I’ll clean this up,” Colby crouched down and began soaking up the milk with the towel. 

I draped my arm over Sam’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my back as I limped into the bathroom with his help. Sam flipped the lid down so I could sit and once I was situated, he left to grab the first-aid kit. I crossed my leg up on top of my opposite knee and examined where the glass entered my foot and winced. Seeing your wounds always makes them hurt worse. 

Sam reentered the bathroom and crouched down to my foot, he set the first-aid kit on the floor and pulled a bottle of cleaning spray out of the small red bag and looked up at me, a sympathetic frown on his face. “I’m sorry in advance.”

“Just do it,” I bit my lip as he sprayed the cleaning spray on the glass wound and gently pressed a rag to it. Colby stood in the doorway of the bathroom curiously, then frowned softly when Sam pulled the pair of tweezers out of the bag and my eyes watered heavily. “No, no, no, no way.”

“Asia if we don’t get it out now, it’s gonna get further embedded and you’ll have to go to the ER where they’ll do it,” Sam explained. “I don’t want you to have to do that.”

I shook my head and bit my lip again, hard. “I can’t. I can’t do it,”

“Here,” Colby shimmied behind Sam and sat on the edge of the bathtub and took my hand tightly. “You okay? Can he do it now?”

“Yeah,” I nodded slowly, a tear falling down my cheek. God, I’m such a fucking baby. Sam pressed the small metal tweezers to the wound on my foot and I yelped, resting my head on Colby's shoulder. There was a sharp sting of pain, then it was over and I picked my head back up. Sam held the rather large piece of glass up in the tweezers and cringed. 

“That looked extremely painful,” Sam threw it away and wrapped a bandage around my foot, then stood up from the floor. I wiped my eyes with a soft scoff and shook my head. 

“God, I was such a baby. I’m sorry.”

Colby laughed at himself. “Oh, that was nothing, I would have been a hell of a lot worse. That piece of glass was big. Come on, let’s get you to the couch.”

I put my arm around Colby and he wrapped his arm around the small of my back and we slowly made our way behind Sam out of the bathroom. Jake, shirtless and half asleep, came downstairs and froze seeing Colby and I. He smirked. 

“What did I miss?” He asked curiously.

“Something hella embarrassing,” I answered as Colby helped me to the couch and sat me down, then left upstairs with Sam talking about the outro to their video. Then I realized they had dropped everything as soon as they saw I needed help. They helped me before finishing their video they’ve been gone all day for. 

“There’s a big bandage on your foot, what happened?” Jake pried, sitting next to me. 

I rolled my eyes, starting the story. “I was editing in my room and came downstairs because I was hungry so I made myself a bowl of cereal, right? And Taven was here because he had to film a video with Corey, so he was being all touchy. I eventually got tired of his shit and went to leave the kitchen when he grabbed my arm and made me drop my glass bowl which shattered all over the kitchen floor. I pushed him and Corey out of the house and told Corey that when he comes home later that I would appreciate it if Taven wasn’t with him.”

“That little shit. If he was still here I’d fight him. I honestly would.”

“Hey Jake, your fighting Kansas boy is showing, might wanna tuck that in,” I joked, and he rolled his eyes and managed a small chuckle. 

“But what happened with Colby?”

“I was just starting to clean the mess when they came home from their trip for their channel, and I stepped on glass, so Sam helped me into the bathroom while Colby cleaned up the mess. Then… wait… Jake you have to promise not to laugh before I continue,” I told him, and he nodded, curious in the last bit of the story. “Okay, well Sam said he hat to remove the glass so I didn’t have to go to the hospital, but I freaked out and told him no and started crying. Then Colby came in and held my hand and distracted me so Sam could get this big-ass piece of glass out of my foot. Then that’s kind of it.”

“Damn, and you guys aren’t dating yet?” Jake asked, shaking his head. “I don’t understand you guys. Just a friend wouldn’t sit with you and mind your crying and comfort you when you’re in pain. He likes you. He has to like you. I’m gonna figure it out, I promise you that. This has gone on for too long.”

“Jake,” I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. “You said he was interested in someone. What if that someone isn’t me? I don’t want to make our friendship awkward if that someone isn’t me.”

“But what if that someone is you!” Jake whined. “I’m just tired of seeing you fall for him while he’s clueless.” 

“Jakey,” I made a puppy face. “Please? Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t,” Jake stood up. “I’m just gonna ask him who the person he’s interested in is.”

“Jake Webber!!”

“You can’t stop me! You’re gimpy!”


	3. Her Name Was Raven

Later that night, around ten-thirty, after I was sure all of the guys were asleep, I left my bedroom and quietly tiptoed to the bathroom. I closed the door quietly behind me and took a breath of relief that I managed to not wake anyone up. I turned the shower on and adjusted the water temperature, then stripped and stepped in. 

Usually, since I live in a house full of guys, I lock the bathroom door. And I personally cursed at myself internally for forgetting to lock it this time. But I reassured myself that it was really late and if anyone was awake at the moment it would be Sam making a 3 am video. He’d be distracted.

Finishing the warm shower and reluctantly turning the water off, I wrapped a towel around myself and put my wet hair up in a probably the queen of messy buns. Before leaving the bathroom, I listened out the door for anyone in the hallway and when I was treated to silence, I very quickly tiptoed to my room and closed myself behind my door. I dressed into some comfy clothes and finally ended my night with a night of peaceful sleep. 

~~

I woke up to a knock on my door the next morning, and saying I was annoyed was an understatement. I strongly dislike being woken up by someone else. But then again who does? So, I reluctantly left my bed and sorta stomped across my room to the door and opened it, instead of Jake or Aaron or Corey, Colby was at my door. 

“Hey, sorry to wake you up if you were asleep, I just wanted to um… tell you I’d be gone all day with Sam. We have an interview in New York.”

“Ooh, that’s exciting,” I told him. “Well, thanks for telling me, you go have fun. You’ll have to tell me how it went when you get back.”

“I will,” Colby smiled a little, then turned to leave down the hallway. That… was strange. He just- knocked on my door, woke me up, just to tell me he’d be gone all day. Somehow I feel like Jake is behind this. 

“Jake!” I yelled, knocking on his door rather loudly, and I could hear his annoyed groan and heavy footsteps to the door. He saw me and sighed heavily. 

“Yes, your boy toy is gonna be gone all day, he was gone yesterday too, sorry,” Jake rubbed his eyes and tried to shut his door but I caught it with my hand and stepped inside of his messy room. He whined and covered his face with his pillow. “What do you want?”

“When you said you were going to talk to Colby last night, what did you say?”

Jake swallowed hard. “Um… just asked who he was interested in.”

“And? What did he say?”

He raised a hand and nervously ran it through his pink highlighted brown hair. “Um…”

“Hey, Asia! Oh, there you are, I need to talk to you,” Corey poked his head into Jake’s room and I looked over at him from the bed, then at Jake again. 

“You’re lucky. But this conversation isn’t over, I mean it,” I got up and left Jake’s room and into Corey’s where I sat on his bed. “What’s up?”

“Jake told me what happened yesterday with Taven. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I’m not friends with him anymore,” Corey told me. “He was messing with my little sister and it lead to you getting hurt and that crossed way too many lines for me.”

“Corey,” I hugged him. “You’re the best big brother ever. I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Corey hugged me back with a laugh. “Hey, you should go hang out with Colby before he has to leave.”

“Eh,” I blushed and pulled away. “It’s kinda awkward…”

“After yesterday? I’d think it would be the opposite. I mean, come on, the entire house knows you and Colby have more than just friends feelings for each other. It’s kind of annoying how you guys haven’t done anything about it honestly.”

I nodded and sighed. “I know, well, I guess I’ll at least go say bye. Thanks, Corey.”

“Yeah,”

I left Corey’s room, giving Jake a glare as I walked past his room and down the stairs. Colby and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table eating bowls of cereal, because that’s literally like- all we have in the house. I sat next to Colby with my own bowl, and didn’t drop it this time, and listened to their conversation a little before it ended and Sam got up to take his bowl to the sink. 

“So, gone all day in New York?’

“Yeah, well, not all day in New York. Sam and I have the interview then we’re coming back and I’m gonna meet someone at an amusement park and we’re gonna hang out.”

“Sweet, well I’m glad you don’t have to be stuck at an interview all day. That would bore me,” I told him, keeping the ‘someone’ he was talking about in the back of my mind to ask Jake about later. “Who is the someone? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, her name’s Raven. I um… I’ve had an interest in her for a little while and we’re gonna hang out to see if there really is anything there. I’m excited,” Colby explained. And I swear… I could hear my heart breaking in my chest. A thousand shards of crimson glass all over the place. Gone. 

“I’m excited for you, that’s awesome. I hope it goes well and I hope you have fun at the interview. New York is beautiful,” I got up and set my bowl in the sink, and went up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and nodded a little, taking a deep breath to try and process everything that I was just told, then ended up shaking my head instead and crying softly, resting my head in my hands. 

I heard the front door open and close, signaling that Sam and Colby just left. Figuratively and physically… he’s gone. Jake knocked on my door and came in seconds after, closing it behind him. He sat next to me on my bed silently, giving me some quiet before he spoke. 

“I- I’m sorry…” Jake stuttered. “I should have told you…”

“Yeah, you should have,” I sniffled and wiped my eyes, trying to calm down, but my mind betrayed me and made me think of Colby with some other girl. And it brought more cries of heartbreak with it. “God- I can’t stop.”

“It’s heartbreak… I don't expect you to right away,” Jake rubbed my shoulder soothingly. “But I mean, it’s Colby, right? Who needs Colby?”

“Jake, you suck at comforting people,” I said, making both of us chuckle a little. “I just- I can’t- did you know? That it wasn’t me?”

“Yeah… I just- I didn’t want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you. You were so excited about him and happy with the possible thought of you guys together and I didn’t want to ruin that. It was one of the first times I’ve ever seen my best friend genuinely happy,” Jake said with a soft frown, and I knew his words were genuine. 

“I know,” I sniffled and wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath and sitting up a little. “I just… I hope it goes well. I hope she treats him like a king, because I would. I hope she makes him happy.”

“Yeah…” Jake sighed softly, then smirked a little and nudged my shoulder. “Hey, at least you still got me.”

I let out a genuine laugh. “Sorry Jake, we established just best friends back in freshman year. I don’t wanna change that. As of now, you and my brother are all I’ve got.”

“And real talk, I’ll always be on that list. All joking aside,” Jake told me, looking right into my eyes.

“Thanks, Jake. You may be a total grump in the morning and sometimes a pain in the ass during the day, but you are a good best friend,” I teased.

“Yeah, thanks,” We both laughed. “Hey, you wanna go get some breakfast somewhere?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,”

~~

That night, when Colby came home much later than we thought, he brought a tall, curvy blonde girl with him. She looked like a total bitch, just with the look she had on her face. But whenever Colby would look at her she would put on this super petty smile and grab his hand, cuddling up to his side. He introduced her to the group… as his girlfriend… and went upstairs with her into his room. I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes and Sam looked across the living room at me with a soft frown. 

“Bet that was rough,” Sam sighed disappointedly. “I wish he’d see how much you like him.”

“I can’t show it any more obviously than I have without being creepy, Sam,” I sighed as well. “I just- I hope she treats him the way he deserves. He deserves to be treated like a king, she better figure that out soon.”

“See? Listen to you, He’s seriously missing out,” Aaron said finally, looking up from his phone. “It makes no sense. He’s blind if he can’t see this.”

Then suddenly, as if on cue, many moans and groans were heard from upstairs, and I got up and slipped my Vans on at the door and left the house. I just left. Surprisingly, no one followed me. 

-3rd Person POV-

Jake, having enough of the heartbreak his best friend was facing, ran up the stairs and pounded on Colby’s door, silencing the many sounds. “Hey! Quiet! We don’t wanna hear any of that shit. Go to a fucking hotel for that! God!”

Jake went back down the stairs and left the house after Asia. Corey, Sam, and Aaron sat staring in shock at Jake’s sudden burst of protectiveness and were confused at how Colby and Raven would react to it.

Meanwhile, outside, Jake sat next to Asia on the edge of the fence bordering the house from the street. She looked up at the moon with a heavy sigh, but no legible expression on her face for Jake to pick up on and help with. Finally, Asia let a shaky sigh slip, making Jake’s heart ache. 

“I’m sorry,” Jake said, and instead of speaking in reply, Asia laid her head on her best friend’s shoulder and sighed again. “I really am. He’s a douche and doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

“I really thought that he would like me back…” Asia mumbled sadly. “But he comes home with another girl. I’m not shocked, I guess. I’m not as pretty as her.”

“Okay, what the fuck? Have you looked in a mirror recently?” Jake looked into her eyes. “Asia, you have this perfect coffee-colored tan skin and gorgeous dark hair and bright green eyes that look like emeralds. You’re fucking gorgeous, okay? Just because Colby can’t see that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Jake,” Asia teared up and shook her head with a small smile. “You are one hell of a guy. I don’t know how you’re not taken yet.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Jake said, looking into her green eyes, he leaned in and just about kissed her, but she turned away. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Asia jumped down from the fence and wiped her eyes. “I just have to get used to guys using me as a toy then dropping me when they’re satisfied. That’s all I was for Taven. And all the guys in high school. A fucking toy.”

Just as she was storming off into the house, Colby came out of the front door and she ran into him. “I-I’m sorry, Asia.”

“It’s fine, it’s all just fine,” Asia ran up the stairs in a huff and shut her door behind her. She never left her room for the rest of the night. 

Colby, however, sat next to Jake with a long sigh. “What the hell is going on?”

“You’re blind as fuck, Colby,” Jake scoffed. “That girl loves you, with all of her, but you’re too busy fucking around with hoes to see it.”


	4. After Two Years

Asia woke up the next morning with tearstained eyes. She spent three hours in her room just crying before she finally fell asleep. Little did she know, Colby was talking to Raven in his room, telling her she needed to find someone else because he and his friends just weren’t ready to have someone new in the house. Raven went off and left the house in a huff, but that’s what Colby wanted. Her to leave. 

Then, wanting to make things right, he walked across the hallway to Asia’s door and knocked on it a few times. “Asia? It’s Colby. I just wanna talk. If you’re up for that.”

“I’m not,” Asia answered sadly. “I don’t want to talk to you. Or Jake.”

Colby sighed and nodded. “I understand. Whenever you want you can just tell me and we’ll talk.”

Asia heard him leave, she sighed heavily and her eyes let a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she whispered to herself. “If only you knew the hurt…”

She got up, dressed, and grabbed the friendship rules list she and Jake made freshman year after just becoming friends. She snatched a red sharpie from her desk and circled the very first rule on the list. “No having feelings for each other, only friendly love.” 

She picked up the duct tape from her desk drawer and taped the list to Jake’s bedroom door, so the next time he leaves or goes in, he’d see it on his door. It didn’t take long though, because after Asia had gone back into her room, Jake left the bathroom and paused in front of his door before opening it. He saw the circled first rule and knew he had broken it. The most important rule they’ve had since they were fourteen. And it broke his heart. 

He tore the list down in anger at himself and tossed it in the trashcan in his bedroom and slammed his door behind him. Internally scolding himself for trying to kiss Asia last night. Corey knocked on his little sister’s door and he was the only one she let inside. “Asia… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Last night was a mess, and I haven’t been doing my job as an older brother lately.”

“It’s okay, you do what you can, and last night was a mess that I don’t think anyone could have fixed,” Asia replied. “I just feel like… everything was doing so well, it was all doing good, then it plummeted and it all fell apart. Jake broke the first rule on our list we’ve had since like- thirteen years old. Then this thing with Colby too. I just can’t handle it all right now.”

“He does feel bad,” Corey said. “Jake.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he saw that list on his door, he ripped it off of his door and threw it away and slammed his door, then he sat on his desk chair and started crying.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll talk to him. But not Colby… that- that’s for another day.”

“Okay, good, just go talk to Jake, he’s really getting down on himself.”

So, Asia left her room and walked right into Jake’s, not even taking time to knock, and sat on his bed because he was on his desk chair. There was silence between the two until Jake scoffed and shook his head. “God, I’m so sorry. You have all of this shit going on with Colby and you really don’t need the shit from me.”

-Asia’s POV-

“Jake, I forgive you, but that was a big rule. Something we swore we’d never break, we’re supposed to have each other because the rest of the world is going to come against us, we have to be each other’s ally,” I told him. “Why’d you do it? Just- give it to me straight, why’d you do it?”

“You might not like that answer,” Jake said.

“Give it to me anyway. I can handle it.”

“Because one, I felt bad that you were getting down on yourself because of Colby. And two, I just- I don’t know. It was kind of in the moment and I thought it would help you feel better.”

“So… it was a pity kiss?” I asked him, and he cringed. “Whatever, it’s fine, I forgave you and it’s over. Can we just move on?”

“Yeah… that sounds good,” Jake stood up, as did I, and he pulled me into a warm hug. “Never again.”

“Good, because I need help,” I sat on the bed again and Jake sat next to me. “Colby said he wants to talk, and I told him I wanted to wait.”

“Why?” Jake asked point-blank. “You should talk to him. He got rid of that Raven girl for you.”

“I know, I heard her bitch,” I got up. “You really think I should?”

“Yeah, go ahead, before I yell across the house you want to talk to him.” 

I left Jake’s room and found Colby downstairs sitting on the couch, scrolling through something on his phone. Sam was next to him, so it was a bit awkward when I asked to talk to Colby. Yet, he got up and followed me out to the front porch, his blue eyes brightening in the morning sunrise. 

“So… what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked him, the butterflies beginning to rebuild their civilization in my stomach. 

“Jake told me something last night, about you, that I never noticed and I wanted to apologize for it,” Colby started, then ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I didn’t know that you, liked me in a way that was more than friends. I always thought it was you and Jake.”

“No,” I let out a small chuckle. “No, we have a strict set of rules, just close friends.”

“Oh, okay, well, that’s good then…” Colby started. “Because before I got with Raven, I had the biggest crush on you but I thought you just wanted to be friends. Then you got really close with Jake and I kind of backed off.”

“Really?” The butterflies in my stomach swarmed. “Y-you’re kidding. You’re messing with me.”

“Not at all, I actually did and still do,” Colby said quickly, then we both blushed and grew silent. “Sorry, that was kind of- sorry.”

“No, you’re okay,” I took his hand. “Because I feel the same way.”

“The roommates are gonna go nuts,” Colby said, looking right down into my eyes.

“Let them go nuts, I don’t give a fuck what they say or think,” I told him with a small laugh but was mostly intimidated in a good way at the direct eye contact, then Colby leaned in and put a rather rough kiss on my lips, then rested his ringed hand on my cheek. After another two kisses, he pulled away with a soft grin, then Corey and Sam and Jake ran out of the house cheering. 

“Finally!! After what- two fucking years?!” Jake said. “Colby finally grew a pair!!”

“I have my eyes on you, Brock,” Corey added. “You best take good care of my little sister.”

“You best take good care of my boy, Asia,” Sam said, causing everyone and himself to laugh. “No but seriously, I’m happy for your relationship, don’t fuck it up, either of you.” 

“I finally got him, I don’t plan on fucking anything up,” I said to the group, making Colby laugh slightly. “What’s so funny?”

“Usually it’s the guy saying that that’s all,” Colby started. “But in this situation it’s appropriate.” 

“Yeah, it is,” I looked up at him and he snickered before kissing me again.


	5. The Pool Party

I blinked and it was the morning of my birthday. So Colby wants to take me out for breakfast. I left my room dressed and ready, and met Colby downstairs. He got up from the couch where he was sitting with Sam and pocketed his phone and opened the front door for me, then the passenger side door of his car and shut it behind me. 

“So,” Colby started as he began driving down the road. “This is all kinda new for me.”

“Same,” I said, embracing the awkward silence. “You know, I’m having a hard time believing I’m twenty today.”

“You and me both, seems like just yesterday I was looking at you from across the lunchroom in freshman year, scolding myself for having not said anything to you yet,” Colby laughed softly and looked out at the road. “I was still trying to figure myself out and figure out life but I had figured out that you were the girl that I wanted, I knew that much.”

“Colby,” I smiled in his direction. “You really are the sweetest. I got so lucky.”

“You got lucky?” Colby snickered. “Believe what you want, but I say I’m the lucky one. Between my own nerves and your brother keeping me from talking to you, I’m lucky to even be sitting in the same car as you right now, driving you to IHop for your twentieth birthday.”

“I don’t know if you ever noticed, but I was crushing hard on you freshman year. Like, it drove Jake and Corey nuts how much I talked about you. I was just too nervous to say anything,” I admitted. “You and your beanies and your laugh and the dimples whenever you smiled, I got jealous whenever any other girl made you laugh. Because I wanted to be the one to do that.”

“Aww, really?” Colby parked the car in the restaurant’s parking lot and we sat in the car talking a little. “I’m so easy to talk to, you could have just come up and said hey.”

“Well, I know that now,” I said and nudged him, making both of us kind of chuckle. “I wish I had known that back then.”

“Yeah, well, now you know,” Colby smiled and patted my leg. “Alright, well, you wanna go in and eat? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Colby took my hand and opened the door to the restaurant for me, then let me sit down in the booth before he did. Once he did, he got his phone out and snapped a picture of me looking out the window next to our table, but I had no idea he did. He put a heart on the picture and posted it to his Instagram story. Unafraid of the comments and opinions he knew would soon flood his phone from the fans. And because of that, he silenced his phone and put it in his back pocket. 

“Hey, so, Jake told me one other thing,” Colby said, taking my hand from across the table. “He said that you thought you weren’t pretty enough for me to notice you. Which is very false. Because I do and did notice you. Every single day of freshman year. I would get off the bus at school and walk in and see you goofing off with Jake. You’d either be wearing a black hoodie and leggings with your bright red Converse, or you’d wear a white crop top with sweatpants and Vans. You never do your makeup because you think you look good without it and I agree. Asia, I do notice you, more than you think I do.”

“Okay, so like- I was going to freak out that Jake told you that but now… I might not,” I said and both of us laughed. “But Colby, that- that was what I’ve needed to hear, from you, for the longest time. Thank you. Really.”

“Yeah, I just didn’t want it to go unsaid. I didn’t want my girl believing things that weren’t true,” Colby said, making my heart melt at his words. 

We ordered our food when the waitress came and wrote it down, then I sighed softly. “You know, sometimes I miss high school.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Colby said, then sighed softly. “My high school experience was not the best, but yours was. So I can understand why you would say that.”

“Just- coming home from school, knowing I had a bunch of homeowkr, and stressing about classes the next day, but throwing all of that away and racing Jake to the monkey bars at that park by our houses. I beat him, every single time, by the way,” I sighed happily, remembering the good times. “But look where we are now, right? Living the good life all together up in LA. Living out our dreams as YouTubers and with friends and family. It’s the best thing.”

“Our life is heaven. I’m very grateful for it,” Colby added, and I nodded. The waitress came and gave us our food, then left again. 

-3rd Person POV-

As Colby and Asia ate, Colby got a text from Corey. Since he never silences his friends’ messages, he read it immediately just in case it was something important. And it was. Corey’s planning a surprise pool party and needs Colby to keep Asia out longer than just the restaurant trip. So, Colby said he’d take Asia out to the mall to buy her something for her birthday and asked if that was enough time. Corey obviously said that was perfect and then told Colby not to tell her anything. 

Once the couple finished their food, Colby paid and they left, getting into the car. When they started driving away from the direction the house was, Asia questioned. “Hey, where are we going?”

“Somewhere I can buy you a gift,” Colby smiled. “My girlfriend’s turning twenty. I want to get her something.”

So, Colby drove the couple to the mall as he had planned. In his head, he was trying to figure out what to get her, because a necklace or bracelet seemed like such a classic gift. As they wandered around the mall, a neklace with a beautiful silver chain and a pretty little rose gold half moon at the end of it caught Asia’s eye. She pointed it out to Colby and to her surprise, he told her to grab it and he’d buy it. It was a very expensive piece of jewelry, but Colby didn’t care at all, because the smile on Asia’s face was priceless. 

Once the two finished at the mall, they made it back home. Corey had everyone at the party park a distance away from the house so Asia wasn’t suspicious. Colby took Asia’s hand and they stepped into the house, and it was dead silent. There was a faint whisper, then everyone jumped out and said surprise suddenly, causing even Colby to jump because it was so sudden. 

Balloons flew all over the place and there were three different explosions of confetti and a speaker started playing a playlist of some of Asia’s favorite songs. Colby left to talk to Sam about something and Corey ran up and greeted his little sister. “Hey, sissy! Happy birthday!!”

“Corey! Did you do this?!” Asia looked around in shock at the huge crowd either with drinks and talking or out back in the pool and massive slide. “I- this is my dream party, Corey.”

“I know! And yeah, I did plan this,” Corey hugged her. “You’re turning twenty years old, sis. I had to go all in. Next year’s gonna be even bigger.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Asia laughed.

“So hey, have fun tonight, okay? This is your night.”

“Jake!” Asia hugged her best friend. “You knew about this and never told me?! I think that’s a record!”

“I know! I’m very proud of myself!” Jake side hugged her. “Happy twentieth best friend! How was the cute little breakfast date with Colby? Huh?”

Asia blushed at his nudging. “It was really nice, he got me this actually. I pointed it out and said it was pretty, not thinking about seriously getting it, then Colby told me to grab it so.”

“Good, he’s spoiling you, treating my best friend right,” Jake nodded. “Hey, we’re all about to get in the pool and hang out, you should go change while everyone else is still in the house.”

“Will do,” Asia ran up to her bedroom and changed into her white lace bikini and took off the necklace Colby bought her so it would stay safe in her room, and pulled on her white coverup and made her way back down the stairs and out of the back door. There were people left and right and she was constantly saying thank you to everyone who told her happy birthday. But she loved it, it made her feel loved and appreciated. 

Asia found Katrina, Sam’s girlfriend, and they each shared a poolside chair to put their stuff, and Asia took her coverup off, getting a wolf whistle from Jake as a joke, causing everyone to laugh. Kat and Asia walked to the edge of the pool and dipped their toes into the water but it was cold. Out of nowhere Colby ran up behind Asia, picked her up in his arms tightly, and jumped into the pool with her. Both of them resurfaced and laughed with the large crowd, and multiple people jumped in the pool after them. Corey and Elton stood at the top of the diving block they had made and announced to the group in the pool to make room, they were doing trick jumps. 

Asia watched curiously as Corey did a backflip in an attempt to do a double backflip. It ended in a belly flop that looked extremely painful. So, Corey resurfaced and started cracking up. “What the fuck was that?!”

“A failed backflip, that’s what that was!” A voice said behind the crowd, and it send a chill down Asia’s spine colder than the pool water. It was Taven. Asia looked to Colby, and Colby looked to Jake, and both of them seemed to have an understanding. Colby swam over to Asia. 

“Hey, stay with either me, Corey, or Jake. Okay?” Colby tried to reassure her, but she still looked uneasy. So he lifted her chin to look at him. “Just watch me, okay? I’m gonna go up there with Elton and Sam and we’re gonna do some trick jumps. Try to at least. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Asia said, a little more calm since Jake stood next to her in the pool and put his arm around her. She watched anxiously as Colby climbed up the diving block with Sam and they discussed at the top what jump they wanted to do. “Oh god, Colby be careful! Please!”

Colby smiled down at Asia, before looking back at Sam, then they nodded, backing up a little to get a running start at whatever jump they were planning. Then they both launched themselves off of the block and did a backflip in sync with each other, causing a large splash that soaked almost everyone in the pool and surrounding area. 

“Yeah, baby!” Colby resurfaced and swam up to Asia, landing a soft kiss on her lips. “How was that?”

“Really cool!” She replied, then looked back into the kitchen of the house through the glass back door. “I’m hungry. And there’s food inside. You wanna come with me?”

“Nah, Sam wants to do some more jumps. But I’m pretty sure Corey’s in there,” Colby said. 

Asia got out of the pool and dried off slightly with her towel, then pulled her coverup on and went inside the house. She grabbed a small red paper plate and put some carrots and ranch on it, then set it on the counter to get a drink. She made her way to the small table with the drink cooler and opened it, then felt a presence behind her. She grew nervous and scared as she turned around, seeing exactly who she expected to see. Taven. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” His lips pressed gently to her ear as he whispered, his hot breath dancing along her tan skin, covering every inch of her in chills. “You put your coverup on before I saw that bikini. I wanna see it.”

“G-get off, Taven,” Asia attempted to push him off, but he kept his firm grip on her waist. “Taven, get off. Now.”

“Nah, baby girl,” He nibbled on her earlobe like he used to. “I know you want me too, just escape with me, we can go to your room. No one would know.”

“Taven, get off,” Asia tried to elbow him in the stomach but it didn’t work as he caught her arm and covered her mouth and yanked her up the stairs to her bedroom. He slammed the door after them and locked it, guarding the door as he threw her on the bed. He ripped her coverup off of her small, curvy body and tossed it aside. Asia’s eyes watered as he hovered over her, completely overpowering her attempts to rid his presence. She accepted it, letting small cries out as Taven did what he came to do.


	6. Worried

“What happened?” Corey asked his little sister eagerly. “Was it Taven? Was it some random guy? One of Elton’s friends?”

“Hey, easy, let her breathe, man. She just got forced to fuck some guy,” Jake fired back for Asia, who was mute sitting on her bed, wrapped up tightly in a blanket cuddled up next to Colby, who protectively had his arm around her. 

How they found her in her bedroom was quite the story. So, Katrina was in the bathroom at the time that Taven came down the stairs after doing what he did to Asia. Katrina didn’t think much of it until when she tried to look for Asia, and she wasn’t anywhere to be found. So, Katrina told Sam what she saw, which immediately alarmed him so he told Colby. Colby then told Corey and Jake and they went upstairs to Asia’s bedroom. 

Corey went in first, being the sibling of Asia, and knowing that she might be indecent if his assumptions were true. And they were. Corey gently wrapped his sister in a blanket and asked if it was alright if he invited the other two guys in to check on her. When she slightly nodded, he allowed the other two in, and Colby immediately climbed into the bed next to Asia and tightly held her closely to his chest. She still hasn’t spoken a word since they came in, just nuzzled her face into Colby’s tee he put on last minute and let out a small whimper. 

“Katrina said she saw Taven coming down the stairs, that’s what Sam told me,” Colby said, then leaned down to speak to Asia. “Was it Taven, baby?”

When Asia nodded and buried herself under the blanket further, knowing what was coming after. Corey stood up and yelled in anger and rage, startling Asia intensely. “Is he still here?! Is Taven still here?!”

“I don’t know, man. But listen, Corey listen, we have to be smart about this. There are over thirty teenagers down there with phones and social media. You can have your rage moment, but in private where any of this can get to the media,” Jake said, then started towards the door with Corey. “I’ll go with you, man. Come on.”

They shut the door behind them, leaving Colby and Asia in the room alone together. Colby pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry this happened. I should have gone with you to get food. Or at least made sure you had found someone to be with you.”

“I don’t wanna talk,” Asia sniffled, tears brimming her eyes and eventually falling down her cheeks. “I just wanna be quiet.”

“We can be quiet,” Colby kissed her head again and tightened his grip around her. “I like quiet.”

Corey and Jake came back upstairs about half an hour later with frustrated sighs and sat back in the spots they sat in before. “He had to have left immediately after. He’s nowhere.” 

“Figures,” Colby sighed. “Well, you guys can catch him another time, right?”

“Oh, hell yeah I will. He’s not gonna get away with this,” Corey grumbled, then his angry expression softened to a frown as he looked at his little sister in fetal position buried into Colby as far as she could be. “You okay, sissy?”

“Yeah,” Asia mumbled. “I just- I wanna be alone… with Colby… please…”

Jake and Corey, nodding in understanding, got up and left the room after shutting the light off like Colby requested without Asia’s knowledge. He carded his fingers slowly and gently through her dark hair as her eyes closed and she hid her face from the outside world. 

Corey and Jake asked everyone to leave because Asia was sick and spiked a fever, so after saying their goodbyes everyone left. Sam and Kat stayed, knowing what was going on, and asked if Asia was okay. Corey answered them rather sadly. “We’re not sure. She’s being really quiet and not saying much.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see how she is tomorrow,” Jake sat on the couch with a sad sigh. “Right now all she wants is to be alone with Colby. Which I can understand after what happened.”

“Couldn’t we like- take this to court or tell someone about this?” Sam asked curiously. “Like, I feel like this is something we should be serious about. He won’t leave her alone.”

“I know, but for her own mental health I feel like we really should just let it slide,” Jake said. Corey nodded. 

“Yeah, I think going through the legal stuff is just gonna make it worse for Asia. I don’t want to put her through anything else. We’ll just make sure she’s nowhere near him and he’s nowhere near her or any of us.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Kat said. “I’m just worried. Because stuff like this can mess with your mind and emotions, you know? I’m just hoping she’s okay after it all blows over.”

Everyone nodded at Kat’s comment, all feeling equally worried about the situation. “Yeah, I think we all do.”

Back upstairs with Colby and Asia, she had fallen asleep after Corey and Jake left her room, and Colby was just watching over her. Still paranoid with protectiveness, it’s keeping him awake. He can’t seem to shut his eyes for longer than a minute or two before they shoot open again. He’s read about this stuff happening to other people in the news and on the media, but never in a million years would he expect it to happen to his own girlfriend.

His eyes watered as his protectiveness formed into sadness and sympathy, his heart broke for Asia. And with all of him he wished he could erase that moment from her memory. Knowing that was impossible, he just nuzzled his nose in her soft brown hair, gathered a tight grip around her, and finally quieted his mind enough to fall into a peaceful night’s sleep. Not long after, everyone downstairs made it to their bedrooms as well and went to sleep. All wanting the night to just end so everyone can have peace of mind over the night’s endurance.

The next morning, Asia was the first awake. The house was silent. Her eyes opened and instantly she felt safe. Colby had wrapped himself around her and managed to cradle her in his arms while sleeping. A small, relieved smile rested on her lips and she brushed his blue hair out of his eyes with her finger and kissed his cheek just below one of his eyes. Just before unwrapping herself from his embrace, she rested her forehead on his as if to say thank you without words. Because she never woke up with a nightmare last night like she thought she would. Because he was right there with her the entire night. 

She picked up a random hoodie from her floor and pulled it on over her head, then found a pair of leggings in a basket by her bedroom door and painfully slid them on. Bruises peppered her thighs and stomach from where Taven had ruthlessly grabbed her the evening before. She shuddered at the memory and distracted herself with her growling stomach. The bedroom door opened with a squeak and she looked up, seeing Corey in the doorway, looking like he had just woken up. She walked with him out of her room, shut the door behind them, and just hugged him. 

“I was so worried about you, I couldn’t sleep all night,” He whispered to her. 

“I’m okay, Corey,” She replied. “I’m okay. You- you guys did good. I’m okay.”

“Good,” He released the hug and looked down into her eyes, frowning softly at the small scar on her cheek. Distracting him, her stomach growled. “You hungry?”

A small blush appeared on her face as she nodded. “Yeah.”

“I have something for you, too,” Corey said as they walked downstairs together. “I wanted to give it to you yesterday but it hadn’t arrived yet. It’s supposed to be here in about an hour. I had to order it because I couldn’t find one not online.”

“What is it?” She asked and sat on the chair at the table. Corey got them each a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and a banana. The breakfast they’ve had together every now and then since they were little. He set Asia’s in front of her and sat down in the chair next to her with his. 

“I can’t tell you that, silly. It’s a gift, you gotta wait and see,” He told her with a soft laugh. “But you’ll like it I promise.”

It was quiet for a little as both of them ate and enjoyed the silence and comfort of just each other’s company. Then Asia spoke. “Colby stayed with me all night.”

“Yeah,” Corey said. “He looked pretty protective after we found you. You fell asleep and I came up to check on you guys before I went to bed. I couldn’t get him to leave for anything. He wouldn’t move. So I just left.”

“Thank you,” Asia said. “I woke up and he was right there this morning. It meant a lot.”

“Yeah,” Corey picked up his empty bowl and Asia’s, as well as her banana peel and his, then there was a knock on the front door of the house and Corey excitedly ran over to it and opened it. A UPS man stood in the door and handed Corey a box, Corey paid the man, and shut the door after he left. Asia got up and met Corey in the hallway and he handed her the box. “Your gift, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” Asia walked to the living room and sat on the couch, opening the box and immediately, seeing what was inside, started crying. 

It was a white stuffed teddy bear. But it’s not just your every day white stuffed teddy bear, it was a Glo-E Bear. Corey gave Asia one when they were really little, with help from their parents, for Asia’s sixth birthday party. It got ruined about a month later because she left it outside in the rain one day and the lights broke and the water molded the bear. It broke her heart. Now here Corey is, getting her another one. 

“Corey,” She sniffled, pressing the button on the bear’s paw and the blue and red and yellow lights started softly glowing in the bear’s stomach and arms. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Happy birthday, sissy,” Corey side hugged her. “It was actually pretty cheap despite the fact it was a toy that came out in like, 2009.”

“I loved that bear so much, Corey. I was so heartbroken when I had to get rid of it,” Asia laid her head on Corey’s shoulder. “I love you. You’re the best big brother ever. Always have been.”

“Aww, I love you too, Asia,” Corey smiled softly, seeing his sister happy and okay made him forget for a while about what happened yesterday. He was happy about being able to cheer her up. He felt like he was doing his job right and that made his heart happy.


	7. "love her but leave her wild"

The week that followed was rough. They got a restraining order on Taven, which was just hard because of the legal stuff. Sam and Colby went on a trip for XPLR and Sam sprained an ankle. They still posted the video, however, because they hadn’t posted in a while and needed content for their YouTube. Asia also made a video for her own channel saying that she was going to take a break from posting to her own channel, but will most likely be in other’s videos. 

But the week to follow that one, really wasn’t bad. At all. Everything seemed to finally be looking up again. And today, Asia and Colby and Jake are going to the tattoo parlor to get Asia’s first tattoo. And it’s funny, because since they are good friends with the owner, Colby is going to write and do Asia’s tattoo. Because she wants him to, and he thinks it would be fun. 

So, they showed up at the parlor, went to a booth in the back, and Asia lay in the black leather chair with her arm up on a stand. “This your first tattoo?”

“Yeah,” Asia laughed nervously at the man, but she knew him since Colby and Jake were good friends with him. “Kinda nervous, which is why I want Colby doing it. It’s nothing against you I just- would feel less scared if he was doing it.”

Colby nodded with a soft laugh. “Yeah, she came up to me and said she wanted to get a tattoo. I asked what she wanted and told me she wanted me to write a quote on her arm. So, here we are.”

“She wanted me to come because I’ve been here so many times,” Jake said. “And cuz she’s a wimp and wanted me to come.”

“Jake, you are so lucky I have to lay in the same spot for a while. I would get up and hurt you if I could.” 

“I mean, you could, there isn’t a pen to your skin yet,” Chris, the tattoo man, joked. 

“Don’t give her any ideas!” Jake hid behind Colby, but Colby moved with a laugh. 

“Don’t hide behind me, brother. I’d probably join her if we were fighting you,” Colby said. 

“Alright, well, we wanna get going or what?” Chris sat in the seat with a damp rag and asked Asia where she wanted the tattoo. She told him she wanted it on her collarbone instead of her arm. “You sure, that’s a painful spot.”

“I’ll be okay, I’ve got my supports here, I’m good,” Asia said, giving Jake and Colby a small smile each. Chris dampened the skin on her collarbone with the rag and handed Colby a pair of black rubber gloves and once he got the gloves on and sat down in the chair right next to Asia, he was given the pen. 

“Okay, just to clarify, what am I writing again?” Colby asked Asia.

“Anything you want, I trust you,” Asia said, making Colby’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” He smiled softly. “I like this idea. Alright, I got one. I’m gonna try to have my best handwriting.”

Colby turned the pen on and the buzzing scared Asia a little, so she held her hand out towards Jake. “Jake.”

“Yeah,” Jake took her hand on the other side that Colby wasn’t on, then Asia winced when Colby started writing with the tattoo pen on her collarbone. “He told you it was a painful spot, A.”

“I know,” Asia bit her lip and Colby looked up at her.

“You okay? I can stop, I only wrote love,” Colby said, leaning back a little. “It would still look goon on its own.”

“No, continue,” Asia said. “I want the full quote. Whatever you’ve got in your head.”

“Okay,” Colby leaned up and kissed her. “But if you need me to stop you tell me to stop, okay?”

“Yeah,” Asia said, then Colby turned the pen back on and continued his quote. Asia’s grip on Jake’s hand tightened, but that was pretty much the only thing she did for the rest of the time Colby was tattooing her. Once he was done, he leaned back and smiled down at his masterpiece. “What’s it say?”

“It says, ‘love her but leave her wild’,” Colby replied. “Just thought it matched you and us.”  
“Yeah, I love it, thank you, baby,” Asia got up and kissed Colby then turned to Chris. “Thanks for letting him do that.”

“Oh yeah, you’re welcome, wouldn’t be the first time he’s held a tattoo pen in here,” Chris said, smirking over at Jake. 

“Yeah, he did my tattoo as well, for a video,” Jake pulled up one of the legs of his shorts and revealed a small balloon with x’s for eyes and a smiley face. And a planet that had ‘Sateren’ under it. It made Asia laugh. 

“How the hell did I not know about this?” Asia asked him. “Did Colby do the Saturn one?”

“No, that was Sam, and yes, he misspelled it,” Jake said with a bit of a sigh but laughed after it, shaking his head. “That’s stuck on my leg forever now.”

“I’m pretty proud of my balloon,” Colby said, then grabbed Asia’s hand. “I’ve tattooed two people now.”

“Let’s go show Corey,” Asia said with a bit of a mischevious giggle. “He has no idea.”

The group went back home after paying Chris and found Corey sitting on the couch playing the Xbox in the living room with Aaron. Asia sat next to Corey and Colby sat next to her, Jake sat in the rocking chair. “Hey, Asia. Where’d you go by the way? You kinda left and never told me where you were going.”

“Oh, I went somewhere with Colby and Jake,” Asia said, and Corey looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. 

“And where was that?” He studied her for a while, then he saw the tattoo on her collarbone. “Oh, you went to the tattoo place! It looks good, who did it? Chris?”

“Colby,” Asia said and laid her head on Colby’s shoulder. “Told him to just write something that came up in his head and he did so. I like it a lot.”

“That’s surprisingly good handwriting, Colby,” Corey said. “I like the quote too, that’s cool. Very Asia.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Colby replied. 

“I originally wanted it on my arm but I got in there and decided last minute I wanted it on my collarbone because I thought it would look cooler,” Asia admitted. “But I want to get another one sometime. Maybe I’ll have Colby write another quote or something.”

The rest of the night was pretty chill, not much had gone on, until super late at night when everyone was mostly asleep, someone knocked on Asia’s bedroom door. So, confused and mostly curious, she got up to see who it was. She opened it and Colby stood there.

“Hey?” She yawned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just- I don’t know. I wanted to see you I guess.”

“At like,” She winced at the bright light of her phone screen, then turned it off. “Eleven at night?”

Colby facepalmed and laughed at himself. “Yeah- I guess so. Just couldn’t get my mind to shut off.”

“I feel that,” Asia moved aside a little. “You wanna come in? We can like- talk or something.”

“Yeah, yeah sounds good,” The two entered Asia’s room and sat on her bed. She had beautiful fairy lights strung around her room that gave everything a soft, dim glow. No other lights were on, so it was calm and the only sound was her fan which was a white noise that was supposed to make her sleepy. Most nights it worked, but tonight it’s not apparently. “Damn… there is such a calming vibe in here, I don’t know how you’re not asleep right now.”

“I don’t know, just- couldn’t get to sleep I guess,” She sighed softly. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah I get that,” Colby told her. “I wish we could just- fly, you know? Like, when life down on earth just sucks, you can go outside and fly up into the night sky where it’s quiet and breezy and calm…”

“That’s a beautiful picture, baby,” Asia pulled her white blanket up over her legs and side hugged Colby while laying her head on his chest. “And yeah, I agree. Being able to fly would be nice. Like- that party we had for my birthday. I could have just ran outside and took off up into the sky… I wouldn’t have had to deal with all of that stuff with Taven.”

“Yeah,” Colby kissed Asia’s head. “I want you to know that you’ve done so good with that situation. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” She yawned again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Colby told her and laughed softly. “You’re gonna sleep on me? Even though you could flop over onto your pillow right there?”

“Yes,” Asia smiled “Because you’re my boyfriend. You take up position of occasional bed when you date me.”

“Okay, I guess it’s fair,” Colby smiled and yawned himself. “Just sleep then, babe. Goodnight.”

“Night, Colby.”


	8. Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of a very paranormal trip

“Hey, sissy,” Corey knocked on Asia’s door the next morning. “Do you know where Colby is? Sam wants to meet with us this morning. Something he said is highly important.”

“Yeah,” Colby said and cringed a little. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“Colby?” Corey opened the door. “Oh, um… hey…”

“Hey,” Colby snickered awkwardly. “I’ll be out in a moment, I’d hate to wake Asia by leaving suddenly.”

“Alright, hurry, Sam’s kind of freaking out,” Corey told him, then he left downstairs. Colby, however, slowly inched out of Asia’s grip and replaced himself with a pillow, then made it out of her room and down the stairs.

Sam sat on a chair in the kitchen with Jake and Corey on either side of him. He looked distressed, his eyes were bloodshot and there were dark purple circles under them and his hair was a mess. He just looked- not like Sam. 

“Sam?” Colby sat across from him. “Hey. Talk to me buddy.”

“I-I think we need to go on another trip,” Sam mumbled and looked up at the three boys around him. “We need to go. I did some research last night.”

“Okay,” Colby nodded, trying to react to the situation in a composed way, seeing as Corey and Jake were kind of wary of Sam. “Why? Is everything okay?”

“No,” Sam scoffed. “I-I saw things in my sleep last night. A-and have been for the past week. And whenever I go out with Kat. Like- a couple of nights ago when we went out to the neon mini-golf and I couldn’t focus on the game. I kept seeing things in the shadows. Birds… lots and lots of birds…”

“Okay, hey, buddy look at me,” Colby grabbed his attention. “We’re gonna figure it out. What research did you do? Where are we going?”

“London,” Sam looked up. “There’s a haunted church over there we need to go stay at. Something called ‘champing’. Where people sleep overnight in a church. It’s seriously haunted apparently and if there’s something there we can get there to ask it questions and get answers.”

Asia had been sitting on the top of the stairs while Sam explained where they needed to go, and she listened to every word he said. 

“So, London it is,” Corey finally spoke. “How soon are we thinking.”

“Now,’ Sam said. “We need to plan the trip now and go as soon as we get everything figured out.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Colby stood up, as did Corey and Jake. “You good, buddy?”

“Yeah, yeah,” He picked his laptop up out of his backpack under the table. “I’m gonna get our tickets and stuff.”

“Get five tickets,” Colby said. “There’s five of us.”

“No,” Corey retorted. “Asia’s not going on this trip. We haunted ourselves and brought it home to our friends last time we went on a big trip like this. Asia’s my baby sister, she’s not coming with us to get haunted.”

“Yes I am,” Asia jogged down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to leave the house, and hugged Colby from the side. “I’m coming wth you guys.”

“No you’re not!” Corey scoffed. “You’re not coming with! You’re gonna stay here and watch the house!”

“No!” Asia stepped away from Colby and closer to Corey. “Because you guys will be gone and who’s to say that Taven won’t come back after he learns you guys have all left me alone in this house and you’re halfway across the world in London?!”

Everyone went silent, then Jake cleared his throat.

“She um… she’s got a point,” Jake mumbled. “We can’t leave her here, Corey.”

Corey held his sister’s eye contact for a while, then sighed heavily. “If anything happens or it gets too much then we’re leaving.”

“No, we’re going because we need answers,” Sam said as he stood up. “So we’re staying if it gets too much. Because we need those answers.”

“Sam we could seriously get ourselves into trouble with this kind of stuff,” Jake said. “I don’t know about you guys but I’d rather not get sucked into some paranormal posession and lose everything.”

“No! I need answers, Jake! I need to know there’s something else out there!”

After Sam freaked out, the entire house was still, then Colby rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s eyes closed. “Just- just go get our tickets, man. It’s alright. Five. We need five tickets to London, can you remember that?”

“Yeah,” Sam pocketed his keys and opened the front door of the house. “I’ll be back…”

“Alright, see you then, buddy.”

Just as the front door closed, Corey sighed. “Why is he like this, man? Every time.”

“I think it’s a personal thing,” Colby rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know. Let’s- let’s just go pack. Sometime during this trip I’ll talk to him. Just go pack guys.”

“Baby?” Asia turned to face Colby after she followed Jake and Corey halfway up the stairs. She stopped but they kept going and closed themselves behind their bedroom doors. “You gonna come pack?”

“Yeah, I just- I need a minute,” He told her and sighed. “I’m gonna go outside a minute.”

“Okay,” Slightly concerned, she watched Colby leave outside the back door and sit on a lawn chair, then she sighed herself and left upstairs to her room to pack.


	9. Paranoid

“Alright… here we are!” Colby grinned. “St. Andrew’s Church, y’all.”

“Damn, there’s a graveyard around it,” Jake snickered. “Who the hell in their right mind puts a graveyard around a church?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, I’m excited to go take a look around though,” Sam said as the group left the rental car they picked up as they arrived in London. “It’s chilly.”

“I know, London’s cold guys,” Asia joked. “But I mean, we all grew up in Kansas and LA, so this is a little new.”

“Little Kansas Country Boys,” Colby said in a fake country accent. “I’m joking.”

“I don’t like the vibe I’m getting from this place, guys,” Corey said as they removed their stuff from the trunk of the car. “I don’t like it at all.”

“We’ll be alright, buddy,” Colby told him as they stopped at the entrance of the church. 

“Bro this place looks like something out of a medieval movie,” Jake said. “It looks so old.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Asia looked up to the very top of the church and smiled. “I love the way it looks.”

\-----

After reviewing the history of the place, the group decided to go outside and explore the graveyard. Sam looked up at the gargoyles on the church’s tower and froze. “Colby… Colby… they- they’re holding birds…”

“What?” The tall brunette stood next to Sam and looked up to where he was pointing. Sure enough, the gargoyles were holding birds. Stone birds obviously, but they were birds. “That’s creepy. Why the hell would they be holding birds?”

“I don’t know but I don’t like it. Especially if Sam keeps seeing them in his sleep and everywhere he goes,” Asia said, then took Colby’s hand. “Come on.”

“Oh my god,” Corey pointed down to one of the graves. “Bro… look at this guy’s name.”

“What?” Everyone crowded the grave and Sam’s face lost color. “Samuel Green...”

“You still wanna stay the night here, buddy?” Corey turned around and faced Sam. “Because if I saw my name on a grave I’d leave.”

“It’s some other guy,” Sam nodded, telling the group but mostly himself. “It has nothing to do with me. Let’s just- let’s go inside.”

Suddenly a hoard of crows flew over the church and the group watched anxiously as they disappeared into the distance. “Crows are bad, aren’t they? Like- a sign for something bad or something?”

“Yeah,” Colby said. “Symbol of death and loss. Darkness.”

“What are the odds they’d fly over the church we’re staying at?”

“They’re crows,” Sam scoffed a little. “They’re just crows. Come on.”

The group made it inside and shut the church doors behind us. It was a small building with a large seating section that made up the bulk of the space, then there was a pulpit and behind there were two graves of the pastors of the church. Behind the seating area on the opposite end of the church was a small cabin-like area with four small cots and a bench. Above then in a small balcony was an organ. Yes, the instrument. 

The building was dark so candles were set up and everyone dressed in warm clothes. They decided to eat some of the snacks they had brought along on the trip and pass some time with spending time on their phones. Soon enough it had gotten very dark outside, then Sam’s head perked up and he looked towards the front doors of the church. 

“What?” Colby looked up, concerned for his blonde best friend. “You good, man?”

“No,” Sam stood up quickly which made Corey and Jake look up from their phones. “I heard something outside.”

Sam grabbed one of the lanterns they packed and flipped the switch on and exited the church. The other four jumped up and ran after him. “Sam! We don’t go anywhere alone! Wait up!”

They found Sam standing outside looking up and down the stone walls of the church as he walked along them. “It sounded like a scratch along one of these walls. One of the front ones. A really loud scratch.”

“Okay, well, it’s late, buddy. You might just be tired,” Jake offered.

“I know what I heard, Jake,” Sam said and cleared his throat nervously and swallowed hard. “I heard a scratch.”

“Sam it could have been a bird or something,” Colby said. “Come on, I think we should go inside and try and get to sleep. I think we’re all a little paranoid.”

“Fine, fine,” Sam turned around and joined the group as they led back into the church and made sure the front doors were locked, then they discussed who was sleeping where and everyone went to bed.


	10. Tele- what?

It’s unclear what time it was, Colby didn’t want to know what time it was, but he woke up in the cot he was sleeping on and heard Asia whimpering in her cot next to his. His phone was on the floor, but he sat up and nudged Asia a little. 

“Baby?” He mumbled. “Hey. Asia. Hello?”

When he didn’t get an answer or much of a reaction, Colby turned to his other side and shook Corey awake. “Colby? You good?”

“No, it’s Asia, she’s like- crying or something in her sleep. She won’t wake up.”

“What?” Corey got up and walked around Colby’s cot to Asia’s and crouched down in front of her. “Hey, sissy, hello? Asia? Hey, wake up. If you’re fucking with us you need to stop, it’s not funny.”

Asia’s whimpering silenced, she went silent, and her eyes opened but stared off towards the wall in the distance. Corey stared into her eyes in a bit of shock and confusion. “Asia? Hey, look at me. Are you okay?”

“What time is it?” Colby rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Corey.”

Corey pulled his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the time, then his eyes widened and his face went pale. He looked up at Colby. “I-It’s three-thirty three…”

“No,” Colby yanked the blankets off of himself. “What’s wrong with her? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know, I can’t tell, she’s just- staring off into the distance,” Corey moved back a little so Colby could crouch in front of her, then Corey stood up. “Fuck my legs hurt. I can’t crouch for that long.”

“Baby?” Colby looked into his girlfriend’s empty gaze. When she didn’t give him a reaction, he kissed her a few times. “Babe, come on, please. Whatever’s going on it needs to stop.”

“Hold on,” Corey dug into his backpack and pulled out a flashlight. “We need to wake up the other two. This is fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Colby stood up and clumsily tripped over Sam’s backpack next to his cot and caught himself on the wood beam next to Sam’s cot, then shook Sam a little. “Hey, buddy, come on we gotta get up. Wait, holy shit- Corey. Corey.”

“What?” Corey and Jake looked up at Colby, who’s eyes had begun to water. “Is he okay?”

“Sam’s doing it too,” Colby looked up in fear. “What the hell’s going on? What is this?”

“I don’t fucking know, wait,” Corey made his way in the darkness back to Asia’s cot and gasped. “Oh my god- her nose is bleeding.”

“Holy shit,” Colby jumped over Sam’s bag and crouched next to Asia’s cot. “Whoah, hey, that’s a lot of blood. Anyone have a paper towel or something?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Jake rummaged through his bag and looked up empty-handed. Corey handed him a pile of napkins from the bag that once held the group’s dinner a handful of hours ago. 

Colby held a couple of napkins to her nose for a while and everything went silent. Jake stood in front of Sam and waved his hand in front of his eyes for a while, until Sam blinked and sat up, coughing violently. “Whoah, whoah, hey, Sam, buddy we’re right here. You’re alright. What the hell happened?”

“What-” Sam coughed a little more and cleared his throat, rubbing his neck a few times with his shaky hand, then looked up at the group. “What do you mean? What happened?”

“You like- spaced out on us, brother,” Corey said. “You don’t remember that at all?”

“No,” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, then turned back to look at Colby. “What’s wrong with Asia? Is she okay?”

“I don’t- fuck- I don’t know. She’s spacing out like you did,” Colby rubbed his forehead. “Damn I just got this really bad headache.”

“You okay, brother?” The group watched Colby and Asia for a few seconds until Colby’s entire figure seemed to sway a little before his eyes closed and he fell back onto the cold stone floor. Fortunately, he was only crouched so he didn’t hit the floor too hard. He isn’t injured in any way. “Colby!! Hey! You okay, man?! What happened?!”

Colby lay motionless on the ground for a while, until he sat up and almost in fear he scooted away from Asia and his eyes widened. “What the fuck… what the fuck…”

“What? What’s going on?! What the hell just happened?!”

“She’s- she’s in my head!” Colby exclaimed. “She’s- she’s talking to me through my mind!!”

“What the hell?” Corey looked down at his sister and saw that her eyes were closed. A soft whimper left her lips as she frowned. “What’s going on? Colby what’s she telling you?!”

“She’s, she’s fighting something,” Colby quickly crawled up to her side and stroked her hair. “Baby I’m right here. I’m right here next to you. You’re safe, babe. Just fight it, you’re okay, you’re strong, fight it I’m right here.”

“Fight what?!” Sam asked. “What the hell is she fighting?!”

“Something tall and dark,” Colby mumbled with his eyes closed. “She said it’s gonna win. She keeps repeating it. *his eyes opened* She’s gonna lose. Baby, come on. Come on. You can do it I’m right here.”

“Colby!!” Asia shot up from her cot and almost tackled Colby to the ground. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. “Colby… I-I heard you… I heard you…”

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Colby kissed her head. “You’re safe. I’ve got you. I’m right here with you.”

\--Telecommunication--

C- *what the hell is this?*

A- *I don’t know… it’s scaring me…*

C- *we can talk without talking*

A- *without anyone hearing*

C- *it’s trippy, it’s hard to hear you*

A- *focus*

C- *I can’t, the others are freaking out*

A- *let’s go back to sleep, we can talk then*

\--real com--

“What the hell just happened?” 

“Something possessed her and gave her the ability to speak to Colby through her mind,” Jake said. “Obviously.”

“What the hell?” Corey scoffed and looked at Jake. “How the fuck do you know that?”

“I don’t know- I figured it was obvious,” Jake shrugged. “You two okay?”

“I don’t know,” Colby mumbled and rubbed his head. “I’ve got a headache.”

“I’m gonna puke,” Asia darted out of the church and into the graveyard and sprinted past a tree where she threw up. 

The group stayed in the church with Colby, who needed help getting back to his cot. 

C- *you okay?*

Colby didn’t get an answer in reply, which alarmed him slightly. He looked up at Corey. “Go get Asia.”

“Yeah,” Corey left the church and helped his sister back into it and to her cot. But she got up and sat next to Colby on his. “You guys gonna be okay for the rest of the night?”

“I can’t sleep for shit. Not after that,” Jake said. “We need to leave.”

“If something just possessed Asia then who’s to say it can’t possess any of us?” Sam said and Asia cringed.

A- *I wish they’d stop saying it… that word*

“Guys stop saying it, it’s bothering her,” Colby told the group. “I agree, we should leave. Just catch the next flight back home.”

“Yeah, our tickets will get us back home,” Sam sighed heavily. “Let’s get everything packed and leave.”

“Sam you didn’t get your answers, or whatever,” Jake reminded him.

Sam looked to Colby and Asia. “Yeah, I did. I wanted to know if this was real and not just overthought wishful thinking. And I got my answer right in front of me.”


	11. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut in this one. sorry not sorry.

A- *Colby*

No reply.

A- *Colby!*

C- *Right here*

A- *Nightmare…*

C- *I’m coming*

Since the group’s been back in LA for a week now, everyone’s become adjusted with Colby and Asia’s ability to speak through telepathy and talking to each other through their minds. It’s not something they ever thought they’d have to get used to but here they are. 

It’s proved helpful in many ways, like now, at ten at night when Asia woke up in her bedroom alone from a nightmare. But it can also prove not good because Asia found out that with full concentration, she can see where Colby is and what he’s doing without him knowing. It’s the same on Colby’s end, he just hasn’t noticed it yet. 

“Same one?” Colby asked her quietly as he enveloped her small frame into his arms on her bed and pulled her blankets up over them. “That shadow still bothering you, love?”

“Yeah,” She mumbled and nuzzled her nose into his bare chest. “He won’t leave me alone.”

“Shhh,” He kissed her temple. “Just sleep, love. I’ve got you now. You’re safe, I’ll protect you.”

A- *I love you*

C- *I love you too, baby*

The two fell asleep and didn’t wake up until morning. Colby woke first and left to take a shower, then Asia woke shortly after he got in the shower. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes, trying to get herself to possibly fall back asleep, but she ended up focusing so hard on trying to sleep that she was able to see Colby. 

“Oh shit-” She opened her eyes and sat up, blushing hard. She bit her lip a little. 

C- *You’re awake*

A- *how’d you know?*

C- *had a feeling*

A- *Oh…*

C- *you’re nervous*

A- *let me guess, you had a feeling?*

C- *no, I can read your mind*

A- *funny*

C- *yes, I had a feeling, I can feel it too, right in the pit of my stomach*

Asia blushed darker and laughed a little to herself. Then bit her lip harder as heat made her inner thighs tingle. 

C- *what the fuck*

A- *you okay?*

C- *you’re…?*

A- *great, you noticed*

C- *I feel it too*

She didn’t reply.

C- *baby*

A- *yes?*

C- *is there something you’re not telling me?*

A- *no, babe I tell you everything*

C- *stop making me feel guilty, you’re not telling me something*

A- *fine. with good focus, I can see you and where you are in my head*

C- *oh… so that’s why…*

A- *yeah…*

C- *when I get out of the shower we can… you know…*

A- *no, nope, I’m good*

C- *fuck we might have to*

A- *you’re watching me change?!*

C- *shouldn’t have told me I can see you whenever I want*

A- *holy… that’s hot…*

C- *fuck babe, you’re watching me?*

A- *yes*

C- *you like watching me touch myself? guessing by the feeling I just got I’m gonna guess yes*

A- *stoppit*

A- *get out of that shower, now*

C- *let me rinse off*

Colby finished rinsing off his hair and loosely wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, then made his way into Asia’s bedroom where she lay clothesless on her bed. Colby bit his lip and groaned lowly, then hovered over her and boxed her head in with his arms and kissed her hard.

A-*Colby lock my door*

C- *fuck I don’t wanna get up*

A- *Lock. My. Door*

Colby locked her door and went back to his position hovering over her. Asia lifted her legs and wrapped them around Colby’s waist tightly and ground on him hard. He groaned lowly and kissed her neck hard, earning a desperate moan from Asia in reply. 

“Baby…” Colby mumbled. “Baby… I have to…”

“Mhm… Colby please…” Asia whimpered. “Please…”

With that, Colby pushed the whole of his length into Asia and started thrusting it in and out of her hard. Both of them were moaning loudly. This is the first time they’ve done anything together. 

A- *watch… watch us…*

The view of the two of them making love in Colby’s head was in a third person’s perspective, like looking in a mirror but not quite. It only spurred him on.

C- *look at how well we fit… how effortlessly I slide in and out of you…*

A- *Colby…*

Asia moaned and kissed Colby hard, slipping her tongue between his lips but was soon overpowered by her lover’s. “Mmm, that was cute.”

C- *you know I own you, that was a cute little trick*

A- *worth a try*

C- *oh fuck does this mean…?*

“We- we cum together…” Asia mumbled.

“On three…” Colby groaned loudly. “One… two… fuck…”

A- *three...*

Both of them let out loud and needy moans as they came to their release, then took a second to breathe before Colby pulled the blanket up over them and Asia snuggled into him. 

A- *it wasn’t scary..*

C- *were you scared?*

A- *Yeah…*

C- *why?*

A- *Taven…”

C- *shit I forgot all about that*

A- *You did good… you did good…*


	12. Scary

“Where’s Asia?” Corey asked the group as everyone but Asia sat on the couch. “I think I see everyone else here but her.”

C- *Baby, Corey’s asking where you are. You haven’t even told me. Where are you?*

A- *I’m at the mall*

“She’s at the mall,” Colby told Corey. “She left this morning.”

“Oh, well, that sucks,” Corey sighed. “I needed to announce something. I say announce like it’s a positive thing.”

“What happened?”

Corey sat on the couch and frowned. “I just got a call from the doctor… Asia’s doctor… and they got some tests back from a while ago and they want to see her back in…”

“Why?” Colby sat up, suddenly concerned. “What happened? Is she okay?”

“No, the doctors um…” Corey’s eyes watered. “They told me they found a tumor in her stomach…”

“W-what?” Colby teared up. “Y-you’re kidding.”

“No,” Corey frowned. “They need to see her in. Because they need to run more tests… they need to see if it um- if it’s- *he paused, swallowing back the pain in his throat as he spoke* if it’s cancerous.”

Instantly Colby’s heart broke. 

A- *whoah… baby what happened?*

C- *I’m fine, it’s okay. I’m just fine. We’re watching a sad movie*

A- *you’re sitting on the couch with everyone. you like to sit in the filming room when watching movies. what happened?*

C- *has your um… has your stomach been hurting lately?*

A- *yes… why?*

C- *Just curious. Corey wants to talk to you about something. I’d hurry home*

\---

Colby was editing a video in his bedroom when Corey decided to talk to Asia about her health issue. He forced himself not to watch and listen to their conversation in his head, so he put earbuds in and played music so he didn’t have enough focus to link to Asia’s head anyway. 

He did, however, feel his heart race suddenly, meaning that Asia’s was as well. He bit his lip hard and turned his music up louder and continued editing, distracting himself. Until he heard Asia’s door close to her bedroom across the hallway. That was when he turned his music off and focused.

C- *baby*

He didn’t get a reply for a while. So he closed his eyes and sighed softly, calming himself to focus and was able to see Asia. She was wrapped up in two blankets curled up in a ball leaning up against the corner of the walls behind her bed.

A- *you knew*

C- *A I’m sorry…*

A- *you still knew*

C- *A...”

A- *don’t*

Some time passed. Both of them using their linked telepathic minds to see into each other’s rooms. Just- watching each other. 

A- *I wish I could find some way to turn this off*

C- *I don’t ever want this to stop*

A- *right now I do*

C- *why?*

A- *because I’m trying to be upset with you and I can’t*

C- *how about now?*

Colby made a rather goofy facial expression, knowing Asia would see it. He grinned, feeling the sudden fluttery sensation in his stomach. Asia laughed and he felt it. But then his heart ached and he looked what Asia was doing. Crying. 

C- *I’m coming in right now*

Colby joined Asia in her room, then when he sat on her bed, she pulled him closer to her almost immediately and hugged him tightly. 

“You okay?”

“I’m scared.”

“Yeah… me too…”

“I don’t wanna go in…”

“You need to,” He kissed her shoulder since his head was laying on her chest. “We need to go check.”

“No.”

“I’ll come with you. Be right there next to you.”

Asia was quiet for a few minutes, processing his request and carding her hands through his hair. 

“Is it gonna hurt?”

“They’re gonna put you under,” Colby sat up and they switched positions, she lay on his chest while he explained the procedure to her. “And they’ll most likely do a surgery to get to where they need to, then they’ll run tests on what they need to and stitch you up and wake you up and I’ll be right there with Corey and Jake most likely.”

“What if- what if it comes back and it’s positive… for…”

“Hey,” He lifted her chin. “Then we’ll do what we have to to get you better, okay? Together.”

A- *together*

C- *go ahead*

A- *It’ll be my fourth time today*

C- *I can feel pent up emotion, babe, that’s not a good thing. I don’t mind, go ahead*

She nuzzled her face into his chest and he rested his hand on her weak spot, right in the groove between her hips and ribs, and she just started crying. Hard. Colby bit his lip to fight back tears of his own and buried his face into her hair. 

“I love you,” He whispered into her ear. “I love you. And I’m never gonna leave your side. I’ll always be right here for you. That’s never going to change. Anything you go through, I do too.”

“Be-because you have to,” Asia sniffled. “‘Cuz of this stupid link you feel the same things I do.”

“Okay, that’s not what I meant,” Colby kissed her head. “But yes, I go through the same things you do. I feel the same pain you do. But I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Because I can understand you a little better when you say things hurt you. Or when you hurt yourself. I feel it too and can help you more accurately than anyone else.”

“But I hate that you feel my pain because you’re in pain because of me.”

“Your stomach hurts, yeah? Mine too,” Colby stroked her hair. “But now I know that just some sleep and maybe something to eat will help.”

“That sounds good,” Asia nodded and made herself comfortable against Colby. 

C- *where do you wanna go to eat after sleep?*

A- *I wanna hear your voice, please speak*

“Okay,” Colby smiled a little into her hair. “Maybe after we sleep we can head out to Wendy’s or something and have a nice night drive together just us two before your appointment tomorrow.”

“Can’t we just go now?”

“No,” Colby told her. “You gotta sleep, babe.”

“But- food…”

“But sleep,” Colby grinned. “I promise. It’ll be more worth it once you wake up and you feel a little better and have a better appetite because you slept.”

“Fine,” Asia yawned. “I love you.”

“Can I get a kiss?” Colby smiled down at her.

“Yes,” She kissed him sleepily and he snickered.

“That was the most adorable kiss I think I’ve ever had.”

“Fine,” Asia leaned up and kissed him properly, then snuggled back down into the warmth of his embrace. 

“Just because it was sleepy doesn’t mean it wasn’t good,” Colby rested his head back on the wall as Asia fell asleep against him. He wanted to try something. To see if he could focus hard enough for it to be possible to see her dreams. Both of them are still trying to experiment with their new gift. 

He waited until she was well asleep, and tested it by kissing her head a few times. When she didn’t react and snored softly, he grinned at her cuteness and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to peek inside her head at her dream. 

Sure enough, with serious focus and acceptance of a slight headache, he was able to see what she was dreaming about. He saw himself walking Asia into the hospital, a fuzzy image of a doctor with a paper in his hand, and he handed it to Asia. she cried and suddenly Asia’s mind flipped the situation from the hospital room to the pool party of her birthday. The images in this dream were much more clear, easier for him to make out. 

In the dream, he could see in her perspective, so it took him a minute to process everything. But soon everything came into better view and he saw Asia grabbing a water bottle out of the cooler when he could suddenly feel a warm sensation on his hips and Asia stirred in her sleep, rubbing her hips a little and settling again. 

Asia turned to be face to face with Taven, who mumbled something inaudible and covered her mouth suddenly and yanked her upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Taven shoved her on the bed and just as Taven lunged at her in the dream, Asia shot awake and yelped.

A- *it was him… it was Taven…*

C- *I know…*

A- *you- you saw?*

C- *yeah…*

Asia’s face went pink and immediately she felt... Embarrassed. And the room went silent as Colby felt it too. 

C- *I’m sorry…*

A- *I never wanted you to see it…*


	13. In The Calm & The Quiet

The doctor entered the room Asia, Colby, Jake, and Corey were in.

A- *Colby*

C- *Right here*

“Alright, sweetheart, did the nurse explain the procedure to you?”

“No.”

“Well we’re gonna put you under and we’re gonna do a routine biopsy, then stitch you up and send you to a room to rest up, then keep you overnight just to make sure you’re alright, then by tomorrow morning we should have your results back and we’ll go from there.”

A- *go from there…*

C- *stoppit, you’re overthinking*

“Okay,” Asia looked up at the slightly intimidating man. “S-so what first?”

“We’re gonna put you to sleep for a couple of hours, then you’ll wake up and be in a cozy little room in a bed with these three guys right next to you,” The doctor explained as he poked a needle into Asia’s arm and dispensed the anesthetic. Colby rubbed his arm a little under his hoodie. 

C- *damn, what a needle*

A- *I barely felt it, to be honest*

C- *oh so you’re calling me a wimp then? I see how it is*

Asia snickered a little and hid a grin behind her other hand, and the doctor gave her a weird look. “Something funny?”

“No, no, I just- I thought of something funny,” Asia waved him off a little. Jake and Corey gave Colby looks, knowing he was talking to Asia through her head. 

“Okay, well, you’re gonna get real sleepy here in a second, but just let yourself sleep, okay?” The doctor explained. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to see if you’ve fallen asleep yet, then I’ll dismiss your little posse here and we’ll get moving with the procedure.”

The doctor left and Asia sighed softly, leaning back on the pillow. She turned her face to look at the three boys next to her. “I’m scared…”

“Yeah? Well, you heard him. He told you a couple of times that this is such a routine procedure and it’ll all be done really fast.”

“I’m not scared of the biopsy… I’m scared of the diagnosis…”

Everyone went silent for a second, processing the words to come out of her mouth until Corey sucked in a breath quietly. “Well, whatever happens, happens.”

A- *I’m so tired…*

C- *go ahead and sleep baby, it’ll be over before you know it and I’ll be right here*

A- *you won’t leave me?*

C- *no, I’ll stay right here*

\----

Jake, Corey, and Colby were dismissed to go back home, but while Colby lay awake in his bed, he linked into Asia’s head to her dreams while she was out. It entertained him because this time- they were all good things. 

Quiet little moments that she and Colby had shared, dates they’ve had, moments with Corey and Jake. But the one that stood out to him the most was the night before he and Asia became a thing. 

He saw through her eyes what it was like to see him come into the front door of the house with that Raven girl on his arm. Her horrible and petty expressions she gave Asia when they met eyes, then the petty little smile Raven put on before Colby smiled at her then took her upstairs to his room with intentions of taking her to bed. He felt his heartbreak when Asia’s did when she left the house, knowing what he and Raven were up to in the bedroom. 

She saw when she left the house and sat on the fence, crying on her own, looking up at the night sky. Then Jake came out with her. He felt the relief in his heart when Asia rested her head on Jake’s shoulder. He saw the kiss they shared but knew one hundred percent that in no way did it mean anything. Then when he left the house and bumped into her on accident. 

All of these moments, especially the last one, made him think about just how lucky he was to have an amazing girlfriend like Asia. And he realized just how much she loves him to stick with him and not give up on them and their relationship. She didn’t give up on him, so he shouldn’t give up on her. 

C- *I love you, baby… sleep tight, I’ll be right there with you in the morning*

He waited for a reply, and waited, and waited, until faintly… very faintly…

A- *I love you too, Colby*

He felt his heart warm, and he fell asleep peacefully in his bed with a smile on his face.


	14. Promise Me

The next morning, Jake, Corey, and Colby left as soon as they knew they were allowed in the hospital. Once they got to her room, Colby asked Asia if she was okay with them coming in before they entered, and when she knew they were there she obviously answered yes and let them come in. 

“Hey, baby!” Colby quietly exclaimed, seeing as it looked like she had just woken up. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” She answered him. “But happy to see you guys.”

“Aww, we’re happy to see you too, best friend,” Jake side hugged her when she sat up. 

“Have they come in yet?” Colby asked as Corey hugged Asia and stood by her bed. 

“No,” She answered nervously. “I don’t want them to if I’m being honest…”

“They need to, babe,” Colby told her. “We need to find out as soon as we can.”

Just as Colby finished his sentence, there were a few knocks on the hospital room door, then the doctor entered with some paperwork. He had a bit of an anxious smile on his face that was hard for anyone to read. 

“Moment of truth,” The doctor said and handed the papers to Asia, who read them over, then covered her mouth as her eyes watered.

“They’re negative,” She cried. “They’re negative.”

“Babe that’s amazing!” Colby felt the intense wave of emotion in his heart that linked to Asia’s. “Baby girl! I’m so happy right now, I love you so much.”

“I told you! I called it, I said I knew nothing was wrong,” Jake jumped up and down a few times and smiled. “I knew it!”

“Corey,” Asia reached her hand out and Corey took it and she pulled him into a hug. A relieved, needy, loving sibling hug. “I’m okay… I’m okay…”

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Corey laughed softly and wiped tears of his own from his eyes. “I’m so happy. We can go home now. We can go home.”

“We did a biopsy but as soon as the tests came back negative we just went back in and removed that tumor so you wouldn’t have any more pain,” The doctor explained to Asia, then grinned. “And yes, you can go home. Just be careful with the stitches.”

“Thank you,” Asia looked up at him with teary eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, now heal quickly, get home and get some rest.”

\----

Asia and Colby sat in her bedroom when they got home. There were plans later tonight to have a small celebration of Asia’s health and they were inviting friends over, so Colby and Asia were just spending some quality time together before the madness. 

C- *You were so brave*

A- *I was terrified, that’s not brave*

C- *You still followed through and completed the procedure. I’m proud of you. Proud to call you my girlfriend, A*

“Mine,” Colby mumbled into her ear. “My beautiful baby girl. Mine. All mine.”

“Mmm,” She smiled softly and leaned her head back on his shoulder, seeing as she was leaning up against him between his legs as he sat up against the wall with his arms around her very gently. “I didn’t know it stretched that far… the gift…”

“Yeah, me neither,” Colby replied tiredly. “I honestly wasn’t expecting you to hear me but you did.”

“You’re getting sleepy already?” Asia chuckled quietly and closed her eyes. “God I missed you. I missed this.”

“Missed what?”

“Just- these little moments that don’t really have a meaning or a point. We’re just- calm… together… and I think it really helps with like- my mental state and stuff.”

“Mental state? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just- my head’s been hurting lately. I don’t know why.”

“Oh,” Colby frowned. “Well, I’m sorry that your head’s been hurting lately. I’m sure it’ll get better.”

“With you, and more moments like this? I have no doubt it will.”

C- *I have a question*

A- *ask away*

Both of them closed their eyes and just soaked in the moment of being in each other’s presence. 

C- *you ever wonder what would happen if we went back to London?*

A- *I don’t wanna go*

C- *me neither, I was just wondering*

A- *I feel like something else would happen. Something bad this time, which is why I don’t wanna go back. I feel like our gift would be taken and I don’t wanna lose this*

C- *same*

A- *Colby?*

C- *yes, baby*

A- *promise me something*

C- *anything*

A- *promise that if some other girl, some really pretty and funny and gorgeous girl comes into your life, you won’t love her more than me*

C- *I can’t promise you that*

A- *why not?*

C- *aw, your heart just started beating really fast, baby listen, I can’t promise I won’t love another beautiful and funny girl that’s not you. You wanna know why?*

A- *obviously*

C- *because that other gorgeous, funny, pretty little girl’s gonna look up at you and call you momma*

“Colby,” Asia’s eyes watered and she sniffled. “I don’t think you’ve said anything more beautiful.”

“I’m not lying,” Colby kissed her cheek. “I wanna get our own place, and get married, and have our own little family together.”

“Don’t forget the dogs.”

“We’ll have a big fluffy dog if that’s what you want, babe,” Colby smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair that was recently washed with lavender-scented shampoo. “I wanna have a beautiful life with you, baby. A perfectly beautiful little life.”

“Doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Exactly, it doesn’t have to be perfect. Nothing too crazy, nothing too expensive, we’ll get a beach house by the ocean and raise a family there together.”

“Two boys…”

“And a little girl,” Colby finished for her and she turned her head back to kiss him. 

“I want that too, baby.”

“And we’ll have it,” Colby snuggled into her. “I promise. Just you and me and our perfect little family and one big fluffy dog.”

Asia let out a soft giggle and nodded. “That sounds like heaven.”

“So far it already is, so from now on it only gets better.”

“It can’t get any better than this, though,” Asia looked up at him.

“Oh trust me, with you and me it totally can,” Colby kissed her again. “It’ll get so much better.”


	15. Listen to Me. And Only Me.

“Hey Trap House! I need everybody downstairs! Asia and I need to announce something!” Corey yelled from the living room. 

Jake, Corey, and Sam made their way downstairs and sat on the couches. Asia sat next to Sam as Colby stood and explained the situation to the group. “So, we;ve been talking about this for a while now, and we even did some searching and found a nice starting place. But- Asia and I want to move out.”

“Really?” Sam smiled and looked from Colby to Asia and back again. “That’s really cool, I support that.”

“Where are you guys going? You gonna stay in LA?” Corey asked.

“Yeah, yeah for sure. We found a nice littla apartment not too far from the beach and we wanna live there,” Asia explained. “We just- wanna see what it’s like to live alone just us. And we wanna get our own place and see what happens, you know?”

“Y’all are like, the power couple of the Trap House,” Jake laughed a little. “Now you’re gonna be just the power couple.”

“Yeah, well, we can always keep in touch.”

“When are you guys leaving?” Sam asked. 

“Hopefully tomorrow. We got cleared to move things in today,” Colby told the group. “We just wanted to make sure you guys were aware of it.”

“So the place is officially yours?” Jake asked.

“Yes.”

“Then why’re we waiting till tomorrow to move things in when we can do that right now?” Corey stood up. “Asia’s not allowed to lift heay things anyway. Let us help.”

“Sweet, that would be awesome.”

\----

Soon enough, Asia and Colby were moved into their new apartment, but by the time they finished it was late and everyone decided to go home. After everyone left, Asia stood up and just hugged Colby from behind as he closed the front door. 

“What’s this for?” He snickered. “Any specific reason?”

“No,” She laid her head on his back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Colby turned around and kissed her. “I wish you didn’t have to take it easy for a while. We’d go out and do something fun.”

“Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know…” He sighed softly but smiled as they sat on the couch. “Maybe travel somewhere and explore somethin’.”

“Babe! That sounds so fun!” Asia whined. “And I can’t get out and do anything fun for at least a week.”

“I know,” Colby pulled her up onto his lap so she straddled his legs. “But listen, as soon as you’re cleared we can get out and go on trips and go explore shit and do all kinds of paranormal stuff if you’re into it. Okay?”

“We’re not going back to London,” Asia told him. “I’m not going back.”

“We won’t, I know, you told me you don’t want to, I respect that baby,” Colby told her. “Just means we gotta do some research on some really cool places, huh?”

“How far are you thinking?”

“I mean, hell, we went to London. We can go further than that,” Colby said. “Maybe Mexico or Japan or someplace cool.”

“Like the TFIL trips you went on,” Asia remembered. “That would be really cool.”

“It would, huh?” He grinned up at her. “You’re adorable when you’re excited, you know that?”

“Yeah, you tell me I’m adorable when I’m mad and sad and annoyed and now apparently excited.”

“The best is when you’re slap happy,” Colby snickered. “Because I could make the slightest bit of a funny face and you’d be laughing about it for the next three hours.”

“Yeah! ‘Cuz you’re funny!” Asia told him. “I don’t think your sense of humor gets enough appreciation. Ever.”

“I got you, and you laugh at almost any kind of humor I try, so I think I’m all good,” He kissed her. “Baby…”

“It’s your fault, Brock,” Asia smirked a little and kissed him again. “You gotta stop being so damn attractive.”

“That’s like telling me not to breathe,” Colby snickered and smiled onto her lips as they pressed to his another three times. “Same with you. What if I told you not to be attractive anymore.”

“It’s not gonna work,” Asia told him. “Because you’re the one who thinks I’m attractive.”

“Hey,” He frowned a little and pulled back. “We gotta work on your confidence in yourself.”

“Good luck, that’s like telling me to look at those ugly hairless cats and tell it it’s beautiful.”

“Hey!” Colby grabbed her ass and they both giggled. “You are a hell of a lot more gorgeous than one of those ugly ass cats. Okay? I know you like cats, that doesn’t mean you are one.”

“I’m still ugly…” She mumbled. 

“Asia!” Colby sighed. “Stoppit. I hate it when you’re like this. Why are you like this all of the sudden?”

“I don’t know,” She looked down, embarrassed. 

“Do I need to show you how beautiful I think you are?” Colby looked up into her eyes as he lifted her chin. “Because I can.”

“No,” She climbed off of him and stood up, walking to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and left Colby confused and slightly upset on the couch alone. He gave her a few minutes of privacy before he looked at what she was through his head. He saw on her phone screen, she scrolled through thousands of seemingly unending hate comments. People telling her that Colby only likes her because he feels bad for her. And she’s ugly and Colby only pretends to love her so she feels better about herself. 

It broke his heart to see his fans saying those horrible things about his girl. That’s HIS girlfriend. And she’s hurting because of the things his fans said. 

So he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, took a picture of the closed bedroom door, and began typing onto the image to post on his story. It said:

‘My beautiful Asia, my gorgeous girl, is so much more than someone I’m dating. She’s the other half of me. She’s my better half to be honest. She knows me better than anyone else does and Sam can agree with me. She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen walk this earth and in no way does she deserve any of the comments and DM’s you guys have been sending her. You didn’t think i’d see them did you? I have my ways, and I’ve seen the horrid things you guys message her about. They’re untrue and uncalled for. And need to stop. If it doesn’t we’ll be forced to keep us private. And my relationship with this gorgeous angel is everything right now. So if we go private, you won’t be seeing much of me. Because without her I’m nothing. So you guys make that decision. Stop hating my girlfriend and you’ll get more of me. Keep hating her and you’ll lose all of us altogether.”

He posted it and waited for a reaction from Asia. soon enough…

A- *Colby…*

C- *Yes?*

Asia left the bedroom, phone in her hand and tears pouring down her cheeks, and she sat back on his lap, facing him with her arms wrapped around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly.

A- *That’s what I needed to hear*

C- *It’s what I needed to say. Why didn’t you tell me?*

A- *I was scared…*

C- *That what? That I’d believe them?*

“Baby I love you for you, not how someone else percieves you,” Colby told her. “I don’t care what anyone else says. I know you more than the media does, obviously, so I love you for you and if they can’t accept that then that’s their personali issue. And they need to search their hearts for the kindness they obviously don’t have.”

“Colby, you’re gonna make me cry again, stoppit,” She sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I gotta protect my girl.”


	16. Purple Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short- sorry

Asia woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The space next to her was vacant and cold. She woke herself up enough to leave the bedroom and once she searched the place for Colby and realized he wasn’t in the apartment, she kinda freaked out a little. Colby noticed.

C- *I’m out getting breakfast, I’ll be home in a little*

A- *Tell me when you leave next time please*

C- *I wanted it to be a surprise, but I just felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach and knew it was you worrying*

A- *Yeah, you kinda freaked me out*

C- *I’ll be back in a little bit, then we can have donuts and chocolate milk and enjoy our first morning together in our own place*

A- *That sounds heavenly, hurry home*

Asia took a shower and ended up sitting on the couch waiting for Colby to get back home. She was reading through some of her more positive DM’s on Instagram when she got a sudden and intense pain to her leg. It hurt so bad it brought tears to her eyes. 

A- *Colby? Are you okay? Hello?*

She tried to see where he was but everything was black. She couldn’t see anything. 

C- *Hospital... *

His internal voice was fuzzy, she couldn’t hear him very well.

C- *I’m going to the hospital…*

A- *try and open your eyes*

Once he did, she could see where he was… laying on his back in the interior of an ambulance.

A- *I’m on my way right now, god, it’s your leg right? Mine hurts a hell of a lot so yours must too. It’s okay I’ll be right there.”

C- *They said it might be broken*

A- *Okay, well, we can deal, you’ll be alright I’m almost there*

C- *do you think… do you think they’ll find out about this?*

A- *the doctors? no, I doubt it*

C- Fuck…. my leg is killing me*

A- *I know, I can feel it, just try and distract yourself*

C- *you’re wearing my purple hoodie*

A- *yeah, well, I had to grab whatever was on the floor, babe*

C- *it looks really good on you, might let you keep it*

A- *Colby this hoodie is almost $900 bucks, I don’t wanna take it from you*

Asia sucked in a breath at the pain in her leg and looked at what was going on with Colby. They had lifted his stretcher out of the ambulance and into the hospital. They got him back into a surgical room and poked a needle into his arm. 

C- *they’re putting me under… I won’t be able to talk to you*

A- *it’s okay baby, I’m in the waiting room right now. I’ll be here when you get out*

C- *Call Sam and Corey and Jake for me, please, I want someone there with you*

A- *I will babe, I love you*

C- *I love you too*

\----

“So since he’s in surgery, can you feel the things they’re doing to him?” Jake asked curiously. 

“No,” Asia managed a laugh. “If he’s under and numb, and he can’t feel it, neither can I.”

“Did they tell him what happened?” Sam asked anxiously.

“They said they think his leg is broken,” Asia frowned softly. “He’s super upset about it. I could feel it when he told me, he was really sad.”

“It’s Colby, he’s an active guy, doesn’t like to settle down for too long,” Corey said. “I understand.”

A doctor came out of the door leading to the back of the hospital and stood in the doorway. He saw Asia and knew they were the ones waiting for Colby’s news and diagnosis. 

“Colby’s a trooper,” The doctor sighed. “His right femur is fractured. And he’s not the happiest about it. But he’s in his room right now resting. Doc said he woke up almost right away.”

Hearing that, Asia immediately looked for Colby. She saw him laying back on the hospital bed, a wrap around his right leg with a pillow under it to elevate it. She hated how pitiful he looked. His eyes opened and he looked to his right out the window and sighed.

A- *I love you*

She saw his eyes water and he wiped them. 

A- *I love you a lot, Colby*

C- *I need to see you*

A- *we’re coming right now*


	17. Strange

Asia sat on Colby’s bed on the side opposite his fractured leg and stroked her fingers through his hair since he laid his head on her chest. He’s the weak one this time, and it’s a little strange for everyone. 

C- *it hurts*

A- *I know, I’m sorry, baby*

“You okay, buddy?” Sam asked Colby quietly. The two pairs of blue eyes met and Colby didn’t speak, but gave Sam a small nod. 

C- *it was scary… the accident…*

A- *car accidents are scary, but you’re okay now babe I’ve got you*

Colby’s eyes watered and he closed them, snuggling his head further into her chest with a heavy yet shaky sigh. 

“I wanna go home,” He mumbled. “I just wanna go home.”

Corey and Jake and Sam, hearing just how pitiful Colby was, each either frowned or looked down or both. They didn’t know how to process the strong one in the group finally so weak. 

“You should be able to come home tonight.”

And she was right, because later that night, the doctor came in and gave Colby crutches and told him to take it easy. They made him walk up and down the hallway with the crutches so he could get used to them, then told him he was alright to go home. Once they were home, Colby settled on the couch, seeing as the bedroom was up in the loft and there really was no way he was getting up those stairs. 

Asia got him a blanket and two pillows from his side of the bed and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. “You comfy enough, babe? You need anything else?”

“No, I’m okay,” Colby laid back on the pillows and sighed. “I hate this. I really fucking hate this.”

“Babe if you have that mentality already, it’s only gonna get worse,” She told him. 

“Babe,” Colby sighed again. “I wish I could just- snap and all of this would be gone. We were supposed to have a good morning together and finally enjoy our first day alone in our own place but I HAD to take that wrong turn at the four-way and crash.”

“Don’t get down on yourself, babe. None of this is your fault, okay? It was a car accident, they happen. And I’m just fine taking care of you here. We’re still at our own place, alone, and just because you can’t get up and do anything doesn’t mean we can’t still have a good time,” She ran her hand through his hair and fixed it for him, sweeping it to the left like he usually has it. “You wanna watch movies or something and cuddle?”

“Yeah, come here,” Colby pulled Asia by her hand onto the couch next to him. She was careful about his leg but managed to settle down next to him and hug him as she handed Colby the remote to the TV and he started scrolling through movies. 

He ended up picking a scary movie both of them have watched together countless times, “The Shining”. Asia got up to turn the lights off, then laid back down next to Colby and he pulled her closer to him. 

“Babe don’t pull me too close,” She warned him. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’m okay, A,” He told her, slightly annoyed. He felt the pang of guilt in his heart, knowing Asia was feeling it and frowned immediately. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean for that to come out so rude.”

“It’s okay, you’re frustrated you injured yourself, it’s okay,” She stroked his arm that was wrapped around her. “I love you. A lot. Like- a lot a lot. You’re such a great boyfriend.”

“Aww, that- that means a lot. Thank you, babe,” He kissed her neck from behind. “I don’t think you realize sometimes how much impact the things you say have on me.”

“I don’t think you realize how much impact the little actions you do have on me,” Asia told him and looked down at his arm around her and smiled. “You could do the smallest things like what you’re doing now and it makes my heart flutter.”

“Aww,” He held her tighter and smiled widely. “I hold you like this because I need you close. I don’t know if you feel it, but having you so close to me is so calming, knowing you’re safe makes me feel better.”

“Yeah, I do,” Asia nestled her body further back into his torso and curled up in a ball with his arms around her. “And it’s a feeling I don’t ever want to have go away.”

“Then stay and let me hold you,” Colby said, then sat up a little and attempted at taking his shirt off but failed in doing so because he fell back onto the pillows. A long and slightly aggravated sigh left his lips and Asia sat up. 

“You okay, baby? What were you just trying to do?”

“Take my fucking shirt off. I’m a twenty-two-year-old man who can’t take his own shirt off.”

“Hey, sit up a little,” Asia told him, then pulled Colby’s shirt up over his head and rested her hand on his well-muscled and soft, tan chest. Her thumb stroked the soft skin gently. ‘There you go.”

“Baby…” Colby looked down into her eyes. “Don’t- don’t do that…”

“What?...” She smirked a little and ran both of her hands down his exposed torso and stopped them at the waist of his skinny jeans and tucked her fingertips under the waistband. “Don’t do this?”

“Yes, because we can’t do anything,” Colby winced, attempting at moving his injured leg a little more to the side. “We- we can’t.”

Asia felt the sadness in his heart, and it hurt her heart too, so she just laid back down and hugged him. “I’m sorry… I just- wanted to make you feel better.”

“I know, and thank you for the attempt, really. I just… I don’t think it’s possible right now…”

“Oh…” 

Colby turned the movie off, and since the TV screen was the only light in the room, everything went pitch black and it startled Asia a little. Colby let go of Asia and sighed. 

“Baby I want you to stay but I don’t think you should…”

“With your leg, I know,” She stood up and removed herself reluctantly from his warm body. “It’s- it’s fine… you’re probably right. I’ll um, I’ll go ahead and go up to bed then.”

The two were silent as Asia went up the loft stairs and got into bed. It’s a large bed, so sleeping in it alone was cold and lonely and sad. Colby attempted to get to sleep for a while, but considering he couldn’t move much and was pretty much stuck in the same position, he let out a short, frustrated sigh and lay staring up at the ceiling. 

C- *babe*

A- *yes, Colby?*

C- *I can’t sleep*

A- *neither can I but babe I’m not allowed to sleep with you*

C- *I’m just- I’m hot and sweaty and forced to be stuck in the same position all night and there’s no way I could get to sleep at all*

A- *I’m sorry*

C- *come down here please, I need you, I need something, I’m literally so mad right now and I need you to make me feel better*

A- *babe I’m not allowed to*

C- *at this point I don’t really care, I can’t sleep without you, can’t we figure out a way to get me upstairs?*

A- *I can’t carry you, Colby*

C- *I know. I- nevermind. I’ll just- lay awake I guess*

A- *I’m sorry… I feel bad now*

C- *Don’t, it’s not your fault*

A- *it’s not yours either*


	18. Needy

Throughout the span of the night, Asia would check on Colby multiple times until he was asleep. She was grateful that the metal spiral staircase was new and didn’t creak, because she wne up and down the stairs multiple times to check on Colby. When he finally fell asleep, she kissed his forehead and swept his hair to the side and frowned softly, then snapped a picture of his sleeping form, making sure to include the large wrap on his leg and the crutches propped up against the arm of the couch. 

She sent it to her Instagram story with the caption of, “if only we could skip a couple of months in the future…” and she put a frowny face on the picture and posted it. She then went up the stairs to the bed and slept there for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, she woke up and immediately Colby started talking to her. 

C- *morning baby, I miss you please come down here, please*

A- *good morning Colby, I’ll be down in a second*

“Hurry!” Colby whined. “Please!”

“I’m coming, jeez, I don’t have pants on!”

“Even better!” 

Asia jogged down the stairs and ran up behind Colby sitting up on the couch and hugged him. “Hi baby!”

“Hey, sexy,” He turned his head back and kissed her cheek. “Sneaky, wearing just my tee shirt. You’re so fucking adorable, I love you.”

“I love you too,” She walked around the couch and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “First morning together in the apartment.”

“I know,” Colby smiled. “Just wish it was a little more comfortable and a little less… well… injured.”

“Yeah, but hey, it happens, that’s life right now and that’s okay,” Asia said, then slightly stuttered when he rested his hand on her bare thigh. “B-babe… you didn’t let me last night… I can’t let you today…”

“Nah I bet I could still make you feel good without doing much work,” Colby smirked. “You’re forgetting how good I am, babe.”

“Colby, no,” She looked up at him and pushed his hand down. “Not until you’re better. It’s only the second day and you’re already having trouble.”

“I know,” Colby removed his hand and ran it through his hair. Then winced and bit his lip. “Fuck… babe, I need my meds.”

“Where are they?” 

“On the counter,” He said painfully. “Hurry.”

Asia retrieved his medication and a water bottle and brought both to Colby quickly. He took his meds and drank a few large gulps of water and set the bottle down on the table in front of him. Then he reached for his crutches and lifted himself up off of the couch.

“Babe, wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get more practice in on these things,” Colby said whilst looking down, trying to get his crutches to move with his good leg instead of tripping it. One of his crutches hit the table and he almost fell. Asia ran up to him and caught him by his shoulders. 

“Baby, maybe you should just stay down,” She kissed his cheek. “I know you wanna get practice but I don’t want you hurting yourself in the process of it.”

“I don’t wanna stay down,” Colby sat back down on the couch and frowned. “I hate this. Asia, I’m a very active guy. Staying down is really pissing me off. I wanna get out and do something.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Colby hugged her as she stood in front of him and he sat on the couch, so his head was pressed to her chest and she ran her hands through his hair, fixing it from it’s messy bedhead position. “But I’d rather you be not happy and safe, than happy and potentially hurting yourself again.”

“I hate this, I really hate this,” Colby sighed heavily. “I have a new respect for people with crutches and leg injuries. This sucks.”

“I know, imagine the kids who are stuck with crutches for their entire lives and can’t do anything about it. They really can’t do anything. Ever most likely. You’ve only got a couple of months, babe.”

“Yeah, a couple of months of torture,” Colby pouted and Asia sighed softly. “Sorry, you’re trying to make me feel better.”

“I am,” She pulled back and lifted his chin, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “What about food? How about I go out and pick something up?”

“Why can’t we go together?” He looked up. “I’m sitting on the couch I can sit on the car. We can go down the elevator like we did to get me up here and go straight to the car.”

“You sound like a little boy reasoning with his mom,” Asia teased. When Colby laughed she did too. She cheered him up a little. “Baby you really shouldn’t. The doctor said to only use the crutches when you need to and to mostly stay resting for as long as you can.”

“Yeah, as long as you can. I can’t fucking handle sitting here anymore,” Colby laughed. “Please, babe. I gotta get up and go somewhere. It’s like- physically bothering me.”

“Colby,” She whined. “I don’t wanna break the rules. If you hurt yourself your doctor’s gonna be mad at me, not you. Because I’m supposed to watch you.”

“Babe I break rules all the time! I’ve trespassed on public property countless times!” Colby defended himself. Well- attempted to. It only earned a chuckle out of his girlfriend. 

“Do I have to call Sam? Or Elton? Or both?” She raised an eyebrow. “They can come here and watch you. You tend to listen to them more than me anyway.”

“Hey,” Colby frowned a little, feeling the slight pang of sadness and slight jealousy in his heart. It wasn’t his, but Asia’s. 

“I’m not wrong, you wouldn’t argue this with Elton or Sam. if they told you to stay somewhere you would. Hands down.”

“Baby I just wanna be with you,” Colby looked down sadly. “Last night was hard.”

“I know, it was hard for me too,” She admitted, resting her hand on his cheek and stroking it with her thumb gently. “But I don’t want you hurting yourself again and having it be my fault because I didn’t watch you or at least put up a good fight.”

“We can order Postmates or something. Just- don’t leave. I want you to be with me, right here,” He patted the seat next to him. “Don’t leave me here alone again.”

“Okay,” She sat on the couch next to him and he pulled her into his warm embrace again. “God, babe…”

“What?”

“You’re stubborn,” Asia giggled. “Like, really fucking stubborn.”

“Yeah, well, I get that way when it comes to my girl,” Colby smiled. “You’re precious to me, I want to be with you and around you always.”

“I’m not leaving, babe,” She snickered and ruffled up his hair, the hair she just attempted at fixing. “You got me stuck here.”

“Good, stay that way.”


	19. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut warning*

C- *babe*

C- *Babyyyy girl!!*

C- *Asia Bear*

C- *Woman!!*

A- *What! I’m texting your best friend!*

C- *Sam can wait! You ready to see something awesome?*

A- *Your handsome face?*

C- *Better!*

The door to the waiting room opened and Colby walked out of it, without crutches but a slight limp. He wore a big, relieved smile and held his arms out. Asia chuckled softly and her eyes watered a bit as she hugged him tightly. 

“Hi baby,” He grinned, finally able to hold his girl whilst standing up. “I’m off my crutches.”

“I’m so happy for you, I know that was hard,” She looked up at him and kissed him hard. “I missed this. I love you. No more pouting on the couch.”

“Yeah, here,” Colby handed her the doctor’s note as they left the office… slowly and carefully. “This is what I’m allowed and not allowed to do.”

“Mkay,” She scanned through the random text of reccomendations but stopped at the bulleted list and read them off, counting them on her fingers as she went. “So, you can take a shower easier now, you can swim, you can walk as tolerated, as tolerated mister. Meaning, rest when you need to. Don’t be up on your feet twenty four seven.”

“But it says right here to exercise my leg!” Colby pointed to a fragment of a paragraph at the bottom of the paper. “So I can walk when I want!”

“No, that’s your therapy recommendation if you need it,” She snickered. “And it says if you don’t go to therapy then you have to make sure you’re doing some kind of exercise at home.”

“Okay, whatever, but I asked an awkward question in the room before I left. But I asked anyway because I had to know,” Colby sucked in a breath. “I asked him if there was any way for us to- you know- fuck- and if I was cleared for it. And he told me I had to be a bottom. I have to be a fucking bottom. The king of tops has to be a bottom!”

“Colby! Shh!” Asia giggled and looked around the parking lot in case anyone heard her boyfriend’s pg-13 talk. No one was looking so she pushed him into the car and shut his door behind him, then sat in the driver’s seat and shut her door behind her. She shook her head at Colby and laughed again. “You crazy boy, you’re gonna get us in trouble.”

“I don’t care! You’re gonna have to top me, babe!” Colby pouted. “Do you know how fucking awkward that’s gonna be!?”

“I don’t know,” She smirked and looked at him, biting her lip, then looked back at the road as she drove. “I think you as a bottom would be hot, babe.”

“Okay, woman,” Colby looked down into his lap, then back up at Asia. “You know the effect that look has on me yet you do it anyway.”

“See, if you were driving, I’d help you while you were driving but like… since you’re not,” She shrugged. “You’ll have to wait until we get home and I can top you.”

“Stop, you’re teasing me with it now,” Colby whined. “I hate you. I genuinely hate you right now.”

“Nah you love me,” She snickered. “Stop whining you big baby. You’re twenty-two, a grown man, you can handle a little boner until we get home.”

“There’s nothing little about it!!” Colby scoffed. “Babe!!”

“I’m not pulling over, you’ll have to wait!” Asia giggled. “Sorry, buddy!”

“Buddy!?” Colby scoffed. “Fine, maybe we won’t do anything at home. We’ll just sit there on the couch staring at each other.”

“Sounds good, won’t be bothering me. I’m not the horny one,” Asia shrugged again.

“Okay, stoppit!” Colby whined. “I’m sorry, please, I need you to help me. This fucking hurts cuz I keep thinking about it.”

“Mmm,” She bit her lip again. “Yeah. I like bottom Colby. He’s fucking hot.”

\---

“Babe, baby girl, fuck…” Colby moaned a little. “Hurry, fuck…”

“Babe, I don’t even have your boxers off and you’re already begging.”

“Because this hurts!” He whined. “Come on, please.”

“Hey,” She pushed him down onto the bed by his shoulders. “I’m in charge here, remember that.”

She locked her lips onto his neck as she pulled his boxers down off of his legs. She sucked on his sweet spot hard and pulled back, very pleased with the mark she had left on his tan skin. He’s always the one making the marks, not her, so having that flipped around is very empowering.

“Look at you, topping the king of tops,” Colby bit his lip. “It’s hot. It’s really fucking hot.”

“Shhh,” She pressed her finger to his lips and straddled his bare waist with her naked lower half. “Let baby girl have the fun.”

“God damn you’re soaked,” Colby closed his eyes tightly as she ground her hips agains his, their genitals coming in contact with each other. “Baby come on, please, fuck, it hurts. Please.”

“Mmm, hold on,” She got her phone out. “I gotta get a picture of this. I wanna remember this, because when top Colby’s back I’m not gonna let him live it down.”

“Just don’t- don’t send it to anyone, fuck, woman hurry!”

“Hey!” She kissed him hard to shut him up. “Shh.”

She snapped a picture and tossed her phone aside, it hit the floor with a metallic ‘thump’ since their loft floor was pretty much all metal. She rubbed herself on his length hard and he let out a little whimper. She moaned a little.

“Fuck that was hot, I love the little sounds you make,” She scooted down his legs and bent down to his length, dragging her tongue from the base to the slowly leaking tip. “Does it hurt, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Colby arched his back a little and moaned loud. “It really fucking does. Baby! Please!”

“You said I top you,” She bit her lip a little. “So I’m having my fun. I probably won’t get to do this again. Let me have my fun.”

“Fuck, hurry up with it then,” He begged. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want,” She bit her lip, dragging her hand up and down his length painfully slow. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. “Tell me what you need.”

“Fuck, I need you, baby girl, I-I fuck…” Colby stuttered. “Please. I need you, fuck, please… please…”

“Listen to you,” She bit her lip, her own horniness beginning to hurt and ache as well. She sank onto his shaft and both of them moaned loudly. He immediately grabbed her hips tightly. “Fuck… babe it’s been too long…”

“Mmm, I know,” Colby moaned. “Come on, baby. I need it fast and hard. Please.”

“Fuck,” She started bouncing on him fast and hard, sinking down onto him hard only to sit back up, then shove him right back in and back out again. Repeatedly and rapidly. He fucked up into her roughly and groaned loudly. “Don’t- not yet- fuck top. Baby, go.”

“You little slut- you can’t top the king- even after all that top shit you’re still sitting here begging for my cum,” He growled lowly. “You want daddy to fill you up? Mmm, fuck I’m gonna fill you so full, babe. You’re gonna be feeling it for days.”

“Mmm, yes, yes,” Asia moaned out, sounding more like she was crying than moaning when he shot his load hard up into her and she gripped his shoulders hard and whimpered as she released shortly after he did. Then she slowly pulled him out of her and laid on his rising and falling chest. Hers matching his. They both were sweating and panting hard, their hearts pounding rapidly in their chests. 

“You- you said ‘fuck top’,” Colby chuckled. “That was fucking awesome.”

“You’re a hardcore top,” She panted out. “I really shouldn’t try to change that.”

“Broke me in a little though, babe. You tried,” Colby kissed her head as another chuckle rumbled out from his chest. “It was a good effort but in the end we both know it’s me who’s in charge.”

“Mhm,” She snuggled into his bare chest. “How’s your leg feel, babe?”

“Perfectly fine,” He told her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. “I’m all good. You’re a sleepy baby, go to sleep, babe. Neither of us have plans for the rest of the day.”

“Okay,” She yawned. “I love you. A lot.”

“I love you too,” He kissed her head again. “Bottom.”

“Colby.”

C- *sorry not sorry*

A- *shut up I’m tryna sleep*


	20. Sad

A- *Colby? Where’d you go?*

C- *DON’T SEE WHERE I AM*

A- *Why? Baby are you okay?*

C- *Yes, yes, I’m safe and perfectly okay. I’m getting you something it’s a surprise you can’t know about it so just hang out and watch TV or somethin*

A- *Oh… okay…*

C- *Why’re you sad? I feel it. What’s wrong?*

A- *It’s Valentine’s Day… I wanted to wake up with my boyfriend…*

C- *You’re gonna love me when I get home, you can even stay in the bed if you want, okay?*

A- *Babe…*

C- *Baby you’re making me sad, I’m almost home okay?*

A- *Okay*

C- *I love you baby girl*

A- *I love you too, Colbs*

\--

“Baby! I’m home!” Colby set his car keys and the two boxes on the counter and smiled softly, hearing Asia’s quiet snoring up in the loft. He silently stepped up the stairs and climbed onto the bed, black high top Converse still on his feet, and kissed Asia’s flushed cheek a few times. “I said stay in bed not fall back asleep, goof.”

“Don’t wake me uppppp,” Asia whined. “Babeeeee I was having a good dream!”

“About me?”

“Yes,” She blushed and hid her face in the blankets. 

“Well why dream about me when I’m right here, babe,” Colby pulled the blankets off of her face but she blew a raspberry in his face. “Hey! That’s no way to treat the man who just bought two dozen of your favorite breakfast food AND invited Sam and Kat over for breakfast!”

“Really?” She hooked her fingertips under the blanket hem and pulled it down so just her eyes were visible. “Donuts?”

“Yes, heart-shaped ones with pink icing and red sprinkles,” Colby grinned, knowing donuts are her favorite. There was a knock on the front door of the apartment and Asia’s eyes widened. “There’s Sam and Kat.”

“Sammy!” Asia exploded up from the bed and slid down the railing of the stairs, jumping off of it at the end, and ran to the front door and opened it. “Hi, guys!”

“Hey!” Sam and Kat said in almost perfect sync, Colby made it down the stairs, having to take it slow because of his leg, and welcomed the couple into the apartment. “Man, I haven’t seen the place since you guys moved in. You’ve really settled in.”

“Yeah, I think that’s an understatement,” Colby said, looking at the three hoodies of his sitting on the couch. “How the hell did those get from hung up in the closet to draped over the couch cushions, babe?”

“I put them there,” Asia said, picking them up. “I was trying to decide which one I wanted to wear for when you got home but I got upstairs to see if you had any more and ended up falling asleep.”

“Okay, if that’s not a total mood I don’t know what is,” Kat and Asia laughed. “I missed you, girl.”

“Missed you too, Kat,” The group sat on the couch, minus Colby, who retrieved the donuts from the counter and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. Everyone grabbed a donut and settled back on the couch. 

“So, Valentine’s Day, anyone have any crazy plans?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know, Colby’s usually the one in charge of plans,” Asia looked to Colby. “Anything planned?”

“Might vlog. I need some more content for my channel. I haven’t posted shit in so long that I need to.”

“Speaking of, brother, I’ve been getting back into filming 3am things for my channel,” Sam said and Kat sighed.

“Yeah, I hate it that you’ve gotten back into doing that. Because that kind of stuff is genuinely scary,” Kat looked to her boyfriend. “Like- it’s scary.”

“Baby I’ve been doing this for years,” Sam told her, finishing his first donut and biting into another one. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I have to side with Kat, Sam,” Colby started. “The entire reason why you quit for a while is because it got too much.”

“Just be careful,” Asia told Sam. “If not for yourself do it for us. If it gets too much then realize it’s too much and stop.”

“I know,” Sam nodded. 

“Were the answers you got at St. Andrew’s not enough?” Colby asked. “You’re still going into that stuff full force knowing it was real?”

“Answers?” Kat asked. “What happened? I never heard anything about the London trip.”

“Here, Kat pick an object and only tell me what it is,” Asia said, then Kat whispered into her ear that the object she picked was a dog. “Okay, now, Colby what did she pick?”

A- *dog*

Colby looked up. “You picked a dog, Kat.”

Her eyes widened. “What the…?”

“They’re telepathic,” Sam told her. “They picked it up in London…”

“How?”

Everyone went silent but Sam cleared his throat. “Um, Asia doesn’t like to talk about it much, how it happened, but we got a video out of it and filmed the whole trip. So we can watch it together later.”

C- *whoah*

A- *I don’t know what happened*

C- *What could you be so upset about?*

A- *I don’t know… I don’t- I don’t wanna be here right now, I wanna be alone*

C- *okay, um, what do you wanna do about Sam & Kat?*

A- *I don’t know… I don’t know*

C- *You’re okay babe, just go up to the bed. I’ll talk to them*

A- *Okay…*

Asia went up the loft stairs and climbed into the bed, crying softly at the sudden yet intense feeling of depression. Then Colby sighed softly. “She um- she told me that she’s just not feeling company right now.”

A- *Tell them it’s nothing personal*

“It’s nothing personal,” Colby continued. “She’s just not feeling 100% right now.”

“We can give you guys some privacy,” Sam ad Kat stood up and both hugged Colby. “I hope she gets better, man.”

“Me too,” Colby sighed softly and walked them out the door. “Sorry, again.”

“Nah, don’t be, sometimes it’s just like that,” Sam said. “See you, man.”

“Bye.”

\--

“Babe?” Colby started up the stairs to the loft. “Hey, you sleepin’ up there?”

“No,” She mumbled. “I can’t sleep. My mind won’t shut up.”

“What’s bothering my baby?” He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her in. “What’s going on all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know, I’m just sad,” She mumbled. “I’m not happy.”

“Babe,” He pouted. “I don’t like that. Not at all.”

“I’m sorry… I don’t know how to fix it,” She frowned and buried her face into his chest. “I feel needy. I just- wanna be around you.”

“What if we went out and did something together to lift your spirits? You can be right here on my arm.”

“No,” She pouted and cuddled into him, tears welling up in her eyes. “I want you to stay right here so we can be close.”

Colby hugged her tightly. Rubbing her back as she continued. 

“Mine.” She mumbled. “Mine.”

“Mhm,” He kissed her forehead. “I’m all yours, baby.”

“I need you, don’t leave.”

“Don’t ever plan on it,” He sighed softly, upset about the sudden needy-ness. It’s never happened before and it’s alarming. 

“You’re my boy,” She told him, slowly drifting off to sleep. “MY boy.”

As soon as he was sure she was asleep and had been asleep for a while, he reached into her back pocket and pulled her phone out of it, unlocking the phone. What he saw made him very upset. His ex has been messaging Asia about him and how he’s gonna go back to her and break up with Asia. 

C- *That’s what it is, isn’t it?*

Asia’s eyes opened but she was still buried under the blankets and into his chest. 

A- *You saw them*

C- *Yeah, and I’m texting her back right now. She won’t bug you anymore*

A- *You meant it, right?*

C- *Every word*

A- *That you won’t leave?*

C- *Don’t ever plan on it, babe*


End file.
